Noche de chicas y ¿chicos?
by Alice-halenn
Summary: Las chicas organizan una salida. Emmett escucha sus planes. Los chicos quieren saber que pasa en una noche de chicas y que es lo que hacen las suyas en esa salida. ¿Qué pasará?
1. PLANES

Bueno, hola. Aquí estoy de vuelta con otra de mis raras historias ^-^ Espero les guste y quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron review anteriormente. No tengo Word, al menos no por el momento, así que lamento los errores que pudo haber en el pasado y el que estoy escribiendo ahora.

_"Noche de chicas"_

_Lo que puede llegar a pasar cuándo las chicas salen...pero no solas. _

**Alice POV**

-Chicas ¿Qué les parece si tenemos una ´Girl's night out' ésta noche?- Preunté emocionada, entrando a la estancia donde Rose y Bella se encontraban.

Rosalie levantó la mirada de su revista de moda y la posó sobre mi rostro.

-Mar Alice Brandon Culle, ¿Puedes recordarme, por favor, cuantas veces te he dicho que MTV y SONY solo te dañan el cerebro? - Dijo con sarcásmo, con una sonrisa que luchaba por contener, aunque creo que terminará riendo.

Posé ambas manos a cada lado de mi cadera y le saqué la lengua, para dirigirme a Bella, que trataba de entender un complicado videojuego que Emmett le había prestado.

-¿Tú que dices, Bella?- Pregunté esperanzada. Sabía que Rose iría, no se lo pordería por nada del mundo, pero Bella era demasiado quejumbrosa, y como estaba entretenida con las instrucciones del videojuego, quizá aceptaría.

Volteó a verme asustada pero no me respondió.

-Ehh, no me mires de esa manera que la que ve 'mujeres asesinas' y 'Dexter' es Rose.- Me defendía, hinchando mis chapetes.

Todas rompimos en carcajadas.

-Está bien, ire Alice, pero no olvides defenderme de Rosalie.- Dijo, imitando temblar de miedo y dejando el aparato a un lado resignada.

Rose y Bella se fueron a la habitacción de la primera a elegir ropa, mientras yo me dirigía a la mía para elegir mi ropa y acomodar todo, pues ahí sería donde nos veriamos y nos arreglariamos para nuestra noche fuera. Por supuesto que sería noche de chicas, Port Angeles de compras, una cena para Bella, caminar un largo rato, probar maquillaje, un juego de karaoke, botella, secretos...todo perfecto.

Subí corriendo las escalera, y entré en la habitación, encontrandome con Jasper acostado en nuestra cama oyendo música. Si no lo conociera y no supiera que era un vampiro, diría que estaba dormido.

-Jasper, cariño, necesito espacio, tengo una emergencia de ropa; voy a salir esta noche ¿Te molesta salir un rato?- Le dije tiernamente, mientras vatía el closet de arriba a abajo en busca del atuendo perfecto.

Volteó a verme con una ceja levantada, mientras se sentaba en la cama y apagaba la música. Tenía la duda grabada en el rostro. No puedo negar que se veía tan tierno...Le sonreí angelicalmente, quizá mi actitud anterior había sido un poco ruda.

Se paró, levantó los hombros, tomó su i-pod y desapareció tras la puerta de la habitación.

-Jasper Whitlcok.- Le llamé enojada, mientras estampaba mi pie contra el piso.

Solo alcancé a hacerlo un par de veces, pues tardó 2 segundos en volver a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasó?- Me preguntó educadamente.

Le hice un puchero y me cruce de brazos, para después abrazarlo y susurrarle al oido.

-¿No vas a despedirte de mi? Te saliste sin decir ni adiós, eso es cruel.-Le dije, imitando estar dolida.

Él rodó los ojos y se rié, para después tomarme en sus brazos y besarme. Y hubiera estado besandolo por más tiempo si algo, o mejor dicho alguien, no nos hubiera interrumpido.

-Jasper ¡Ven acá; esto va a encantarte!- Gritó Edward desde su habitación, en un tono un tanto escandaloso, haciendo que yo y Jasper nos separaramos al instante.

Jasper me puso de nuevo en el suelo, pero no quitó sus manos de mis caderas. Volteé a verle con la dudo en los ojos, pero me dí cuenta de que la expresión en su rostro era exactamente la misma. Entonces no había nada planeado...¿Qué trairía Edward entre manos?

Volvió a besarme pero...

-Jasper, ¡No me obligues a ir por ti!- Gritó de nuevo, pero ésta vez fue coreado por el grito de Emmett desde el mismo lugar.

Reí con un poco de humor y volteé a ver a Jasper, que tenía cara de molestia, pero a la vez, de curiosidad.

-¿Alice?- Me preguntó, no sabía si ir o no.

Lo besé rápidamente.

-Nada malo.- Le advertí entre risas, apuntandole con mi dedo indíce.

Solto una risita.

-No te preocupes, ¿Qué puede pasar de ir a un Table Dance?- Me dijo retadoramente

Lo miré con la boca abierta y él serió.

-Nada malo-Repetí.

-Tranquila, no va a pasar nada malo, fuera de que Edward o Emmett tenga alguna discusión.-

Sonreí y él se fue, evidentemente tratando de evitar que Edward o Emmett comenzaran a gritar de nuevo. Muy tarde.

-¡Jasper!-

-¡Maldición, ya voy! ¿Acaso no oyen mis pasos? Más vale que valga la pena.- Contestó Jasper, sin necesidad de gritar. Al menos él era más considerado.

Escuché como acceleraba y entraba en la habitación milisegundos después.

Me senté en la cama, con las manos en el pecho, riendo aún, cuándo la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Rosalie y Bella aparecieron en el marco de la puerta, ambas con un conjunto en mano.

-¡Hola, chicas!- Saludé emocionada una vez más, parandome de un salto.

Ambas sonrieron y entraron.

-Hola de nuevo, Alice.- Saludó Bella, poniendose a mi lado.

-Hola. ¿Sabes que planean los chicos?- Preguntó Rose, como quién no quiere la cosa, y sinceramente, a ella no le importaba era simple curiosidad. La misma curiosidad que Bella y yo teníamos.

-No, sea lo que sea no está decidido aún.- Respondí, restandole importancia. La curiosidad no era tan grande.

-Por los gritos de Edward, supongo que es algo que nosotras no les dejariamos hacer.- Comentó Bella. Rose y yo acentimos, eso tenía sentido. Seguramente era una pelea o una cosa así.

-Mientras dejen de gritar, por mí no hay problema.- Comentó Rosalie.

-Un grito más y nos quedaremos sin casa- Comenté yo.

Bella rió y comenzamos a hacer nuestros conjuntos.

-Ah, por cierto, Alice; tengo unas reglas.- Dijo Bella, simulando sacar una hoja de papel de su pantalón, ponerse unos 'lentes' y carraspear la garganta, sacandonos a Rose y a mi unas cuántas risas.- Uno, Alice tiene completamente prohibido algo demasiado atrrevido. Dos, Alice no puede maquillarme ni torturrme ak hacerlo. Tres, Alice debe recordar que soy humana y que debo respirar, por lo cuál no puedo usar vestidos extremadamente apretados.- Simuló doblar la hoja y quitarse los lentes.

Me reí de nuevo.

-Sí, ya se. Y tampoco debo hacerte peinados extrabagantes ni ponerta accesorios colgados, entre muchas otras cosas. Me quitas la diversión, Bella.- Dije sonriendo.

-Y no olvides que no es una humana con equilibrio normal, por lo cuál debemos ser cuidadosas con los tacones o podría quebrarse un pie.- Comentó Rosalie, tratando de provocarla. No pude evitar reir a carcajadas.

Bella abrió la boca para defenderse pero la cerró después, y así varias vececes sin saber que decir, hasta que decidió cruzarce de brazos y sacarle la lengua.

-Anotado, nada de tacones. ¿Crees que afecte a su equilibro tacones de 10?- Le pregunté, sacando unas zapatillas de debajo de mi cama. No cabían en el closet y Jasper no había tenido tiempo de agrandar el closet. Había ido de compras el día anterior, así que aún no lo hacía.

-Carlisle y Esme acaban de llegar.- Avisé, pero ni había terminado de hablar cuándo Rose entró con Esme de la mano.

-Hola, chicas ¿Como están?- Saludó Esme.

Brinqué a su lado y la abrazé. y

-Hola, Esme. Tú también vienes a nuestra noche de solo chicas, ¿cierto?- Le pregunté haciendo cara de cachorrito. Después me acordé de Jacob y sus amigos licántropos y me arrepentí de ello.

Esme rió suavemente debido a mi reacción y se acercó al centro, para verme la cara.

-Por supuesto.¿Por qué no?- Asintió, sentandose en la esquina de la cama.

Carlisle habló desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Chicas, quiero que traegan a Esme a casa para antes de las 4:00 de la mañana ¿Entendido?- Preguntó.

Por supuesto que había estado viendo 'La ley y el orden' de nuevo. Apúesto a que si no fueramos vampiros nos tendría encerradas en casa desde las 9:00 de la noche.

-Por supuesto, Carlisle, no te preocupes. Estaremos todas aquí antes de las 4:oo A.M. del próximo Viernes.-

-Pobre de tí, Alice. Antes de las 4:00 todas van a estar en sus habitaciones, ¿me entendieron?- Amenazó.

-¿Por qué¨?- Preguntó Bella, siguiendome el jueves.

-Carlisle está un poco...safado, tú sabes, loco. Tanto tiempo con sus pacientes le hace daño. Quiza deberíamos llevarlo con un loquero. Ya veré que hacer con él. No pasa nada chicas,, vuelvan cuándo quieran. Nada de otros chicos, Rose. Dijo Emmett y después escuché sus pasos alejándose y los pies de Carlisle siendo arrestados. Emmett no le había dado tiempo de caminar, pero...¿Por qué?.

Nos miramos entre nosotras y después levantamos los hombros, volviendo a lo nuestro.

-Todos los chicos son raros.-

-No creo que sean capaces de entendernos-

-Siempre hacen lo que les viene en gana-

-Siempre haciendo tonerías.-

-Siempre tan apegados a sus ideas-

-¿Deberíamos tener algunas citass?-

-No, a la que se le ocurra la mato.- Se oyó el grito desde el cuarto de Edward, donde estaban todos los chicos.

Rompimos en carcajadas.

-No oigan nuestras convesraciones.- Les adevertimos.


	2. Celos

Lamento la tardanza . Se que me he tardado mucho, pero aquí está el capi. Dirán que estoy loca pero es que he estado trabajando en otro fic que pronto voy a subir, pero, es que aún no estoy muy segura, estoy quitándole el OoC, porque me excedí en eso xD Además estoy un tanto ajetreada con tareas y luego con el estreno de Twilight, el cumple de mi BFAA, la juntada en mi casa…total: mil cosas

Bien, la conti, espero la disfruten.

II. Girl's Night Out

Alice's POV

Bien, esto será muy divertido. ¡Tendremos una noche de chicas y hemos picado bastante a los chicos! Esto no pudo haber salido mejor.

-Bien, chicas, el plan es ir al mal y después llevamos a Bella a cenar a esos restaurantes donde hay música y Karaoke.- Exclamé emocionada, dando brinquitos alrededor del cuarto.

-Bien, Alice. Es una gran idea pero…¡Deja de dar saltos por todo el lugar! Dios mío, no se como Jasper te aguanta todo el tiempo! Además, algo traen entre manos los chicos, de eso no hay duda.- Dijo Rosalie, mirando la pared, como si pudiera ver a los chicos atreves de ella. Y quizá podía, Rosalie tiene mucho potencial en recordar rostros, seguramente los estaba visualizando mientras cuchicheaban algunas cosas.

-En eso Rosalie tiene razón.- Concordó Bella, que miraba al mismo lugar que Rose.

Esme asintió.

-Sí, si no Emmmett no habría actuado de esa manera. Aparte, él no acostumbra el hablarle de manera descortés a Carlisle; lo respeta.-

Asentí una vez y paré de dar saltitos. Mire detenidamente a Bella.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice?- Preguntó Rose, casi inmediatamente.

Bella volteó a verme. Al parecer no se había percatado de que acababa de tener una visión hasta que Rosalie lo mencionó.

Esme me miraba, esperando una respuesta, más sin embargo ella no habló.

Sonreí maléficamente.

-Los chicos van a divertirse esta noche, pero nosotras más.- Fue lo único que dije, puesto que los chicos podrían escucharme y no quería que supieran que yo sabía cuál era el plan que no querían que supiéramos. Aunque en realidad yo no sabía lo que ellos no querían que nosotras supiéramos, pero lo dije para ver si a alguno se le salía la sopa.

Aquél pensamiento me confundió, pero decidí ignorarlo, después de todo yo sabía lo que significaba, ¿cierto?

Esme leyó mi rostro y sonrió conmigo.

-Qué empiece la película.- Exclamó riendo.

Rose y Bella la voltearon a ver como si estuviera loca. Después me vieron a mí de la misma manera.

Les saqué la lengua y las ignoré, para después comenzar a cambiarme.

Pasaron 2 horas y ya estábamos listas.

Yo llevaba una blusa de corte estilo corsé negra, con mangas un poco más debajo de los hombros. Unos pescadores de mezclilla y unas plataformas plateadas con negro. Llevaba un ligero maquillaje, a excepción de mis labios, color rojo sangre.

Rosalie llevaba una blusa rosa con un escote que terminaba un poco antes de llegar al ombligo, con un pantalón blanco ajustado y unas zapatillas de aguja color plateado.

Esme llevaba una blusa bombacha color verde una falda de un verde un poco más opaco, unidos por un cinto café.

(.com/_zkBZVfl8578/Rw0f0Z1PsRI/AAAAAAAAC5A/_

Bella llevaba una blusa strapless color morado con un pantalón negro ajustado y zapatos de piso color morado con un moño en la parte de en frente (No podía ponerle tacones ni plataformas, al menos que quisiera muertes en nuestra gran noche)

Estábamos listas para la noche.

Bella se dio cuenta de que la risa macabra era debido a que la maquillamos y la arreglamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho antes. Se veía genial, debo admitir.

Tomé el celular y escribí un mensaje para enseñárselo a las chicas.

_¿Te gustó la tortura, Bella? XD No puedo creer que solo Esme me entendiera ¬¬_

Voltearon a verme, Rosalie con una sonrisa macabra en la cara y Bella con una de miedo. Las ignore a ambas y comenzamos a caminar a la puerta. Rose haría lo que sea por vengarse de aquello.

Por supuesto que lo primero que haríamos sería ir de shopping …

Edward's P.O.V.

Bien, Emmett casi arruina el plan, pero las chicas aún no saben nada.

Maldito Emmett, debería aprender el significado de 'disimuladamente'. Quizá el pobre nunca aprendió a hablar inglés correctamente. Eso explicaría varias cosas.

Él entró por la puerta con Carlisle corriendo tras él, puesto que lo llevaba jalando del brazo.

-Emmett, haz el favor de decirme que es lo que está pasando.- Exigió Carlisle, una vez dentro de la habitación, viendo a Emmett a la cara. Podría jurar que en sus ojos había temor y horror, debido a las raras actitudes de Emmett, y porque si no le decíamos a las chicas es porque era algo malo. Lastima que solo eran figuraciones, pues tenía su espalda girada hacia mí.

-Mira, Carlisle, lo que pasa es que…- Empezó Emmett, pero fue interrumpido por Jasper, que miraba desde la esquina, completamente seguro de que Emmett desembucharía de más y las chicas podrían escucharlo.

-Carlisle, lo que pasa es que Emmett es un gran idiota, no te preocupes.-

Jasper paró y escuchamos como las chicas comenzaban a vestirse, no nos escucharían.

-Carlisle, vamos a seguir a las chicas a su salida.- Dijo Jasper

Carlisle volteó a vernos a todos. Posó la mirada en Emmett 2 segundos y luego la desvió, seguramente no le extrañaba aquello viniendo de él. Después volteó a verme a mí, y tardó unos 10 segundos. Quizá la movió seguro de que yo era demasiado protector, así que no era TAN extraño. Después posó la mirada en Jasper.

-Entiendo las razones del maniático de tu hermano.- Dijo, apuntando a Emmett. Este sonrió. Era más tonto de lo que pensaba. –Entiendo las razones del masoquista sobre protector.- Dijo, señalándome. Me crucé de brazos y me volteé. Sabía que Carlisle estaba tan impactado que ni pensaba de lo que estaba hablando, solo estaba repitiendo cosas que Alice o Rose acostumbraban usar cuándo querían molestarnos.

-¿Pero tú?- Terminó Carlisle, señalando a Jasper con un dedo y cara de '¿Desde cuándo la locura se puede contagiar y desde cuándo Jasper se contagia de las estupideces de Emmett?

Bien, al menos no quede incluido entre las estupideces.

-Es que…Emmett dijo que en las 'Girl's Nights Out', las chicas salen y coquetean con otros chicos y queremos seguirlas para ve que es lo que hacen.- Contestó Jasper cual santo. A veces Jasper podía ser tan inocente…pero a veces podía ser estúpido. No puedo creer que cayera por la tontería que Emmett le había dicho.

-Jasper, en una 'Girl's Night Out' las chicas hacen cosas de CHICAS, entre CHICAS, buscando convivir con CHICAS.- aclaró Carlisle, haciendo un énfasis especial en chicas y haciendo unas comillas aéreas en 'Girl's Night Out'.

-¡Peor aún! ¡Irán a un bar gay para mujeres!- Exclamó Emmett alarmado.

Voltee a verle con una cara que asustaría incluso al Chucky.

-Emmett, estamos batallando para sacarle a Jasper de la cabeza las cosas con las cuáles tu lo infectas y tu… ¡SOLO LE METES MÁS TONTERÍAS!- Grité. Emmett sabía acabar con mi poca paciencia.

-Por eso prefiero que Bella este cerca de ti. Te mantienes callado, hasta pareces su títere.- Susurró.

Corrí a alcanzar a Emmett para matarlo, pero Jasper mandó una oleada de calma hacía ambos.

-Niños, por favor.- Dijo Carlisle.

Todos nos sentamos en medio de la habitación.

-Las chicas no van a engañarnos. Además, teniendo unos vampiros tan guapos ¿Para qué van a ir a buscar a unos simples humanos?- Exclamó Carlisle con autosuficiencia.

Volteamos a verlo sorprendido. Bien, eso de no saber donde anda Esme ni que trae entre manos estresaba a Carlisle. Como nota mental: Jamás alejar a Esme de Carlisle sin que él sepa a donde va, si no, puede matarte.

-Carlisle, cálmate. Pero sí, tienes razón.- Concordé con él, aunque tenía algo de celos, que minutos después, desaparecieron. –Gracias, Jaz.-

Él asintió.

Un celular sonó y entonces caímos en cuenta de que entre las ropas de Carlisle estaba el celular de Esme, que seguramente Emmett se había llevado al jalar a Carlisle lejos de la habitación.

Mí padre lo sacó.

Número no identificado…

-¿Bueno?- Llamó Carlisle, imitando una voz de mujer. Activó el altavoz para que escucháramos más a gusto y colocó el teléfono en el centro del círculo, haciéndonos señas para que permaneciéramos en silencio.

-¿Bueno, cariño?- Llamó la voz del otro lado. Una voz masculina…

Carlisle no contestó, ninguno lo hizo…

-Oh, no estás sola. Ese maldito de tu marido. Esme, deberías dejarlo, no podemos hablar tranquilos corazón. Por cierto, bebé, dicen mi amigo que si Alice está libre esta noche o la pasará con su marido. Dice que se la debe porque lleva 4 noches sin estar con él. Sí, ya se, cuándo el tío ese se valla, pero el está desesperado. Mi primo pide a gritos a Rose y mi hermano está que arde de la desesperación por Bella. Llámame cuándo puedas, chiquita. Adiós. Por cierto ¿No me dijiste que usarías una escusa de 'Girl's Night Out' o como sea para salir con nosotros esta noche?- La llamada se cortó.

-Es el colmo.- Rompió el silencio Carlisle.-¡Este maldito #&"#$&/$/"#%"# está acosando a mi mujer!-

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Carlisle expresarse de aquella manera, y menos aún de una persona. Las blasfemias, viniendo de Carlisle no eran nada, nada, NADA bueno. Es más, ni siquiera sabía que supiera tanto.

Jasper se paró exaltado con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Oh, oh, alguien iba a morir.

¡Aguarden! ¿Ese tipo dijo que su hermano estaba que ardía por la desesperación de ver a Bella? ¿MI Bella?

¡ESO NO SE LO PASABA A NADIE!

Miré a Emmett. No estaba para nada contento. Había roto el i-pod de Bella que había dejado en mi habitación ¡Genial!

-Rose…y…ese…maldito ¡Argg! ¡Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya! ¡Rose es mía!- Gritó Emmett.

-Párense, chicos. ¡Seguiremos a las chicas y las protegeremos de esos imbéciles que piensan acosarlas!- Dijo Carlisle, con la mano en alto y en puño.

Había fuego en los ojos de Jazz.

-¡Nadie se acerca a Alice, MI ALICE, si su permiso, y mucho menos sin MI permiso! No saben con quién se metieron. El capitán Whitlock no dejan que le roben nada, mucho menos el amor de SU mujer.-

Todos estábamos que moríamos de celos.

Estos tipos no sabían con quien se metían. Somos chicos, vampiros, guerreros…¿algo más?

Les esperaba una muerte segura…

FINFINFINFINFINFINFINFINFINFIFNFINFIFNFINFINFINFINFINFINFINFINFINFIFNIFNFIFNFIFNFIFNFIFN

¿Qué les pareció? ¿ Les gustó?

¿Quién le llamó a Esme proclamando ver a todas las chicas? ¿Será capaz el super sexy capitán Whitlock rescatar a SU mujer de las manos de aquellos' malvados'? ¿Será Alice capaz de matarme por como hablo de su esposo? xD

Bien, sin más, me retiro. Espero le haya gustado, porque la verdad…¡Perdí mi musa y no se donde pueda estar! Jaja. ¡Qué se la pasen super! Sayounara. Au Revoir, mon amies.


	3. Engaños

Hey, lamento la enorme tardanza. He estado sin tiemnp con esto de navidad y los exámenes xD Bueno, aquí está una rápida continuación. Para los que leen 'Enredos', espero tener la conti más al rato, si no que mañana por la tarde.

Espero les guste, y sí, ya se que todas saben quién fue la de la 'misteriosa' llamada hacia los chicos 'maduros y para nada exagerados' de la casa Cullen. :P

Me traumé! Los nombres acá serían así:

Rosalie-

Esme- Esmeralda

Emmett-Emiliano

Carlisle- Carlos

Edward- Eduardo

Isabella- Isabel

Alice- Alicia

Jasper-

No recuerdo esos dos en este momento, pero eran traumantes _

Bueno, ya :p No estoy tan zafada como creen xD O quizá sí O_O Bueno, es lindo estar conmigo, al menos eso me dicen xD O les doy miedo, ustedes decidan xD

Espero les guste:

III. Engaños

Alice's POV

Comencé a reírme como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho. Las risas de Esme, Bella y Rosalie coreaban las mías. La reacción de los chicos era de esperarse, pero aún así causaba bastante gracia. Para que Bella pudiera escuchar, obvio no permitiría que se perdiera esto, había utilizado el altavoz. Le dio efecto, pues se oía la 'humanidad', por decirlo así, de Bella.

-No puedo creerlo, Alice.- Dijo Bella entre carcajadas.

Pobre, ella tiene que respirar. Sonreí ante tal comparación.

-Ya se, Alice. Eres un pequeño genio malvado.- Me sonrió Esme. Creo que lo estaba disfrutando, inusual en ella, pero…¿era nuestra 'Girl's night out', cierto? Nada de medidas ni precauciones.

Nuestro objetivo había cambiado, ahora la meta era molestar a los chicos…si importar el precio.

Debo admitir que Jasper me da un poco de pena, pero no le dolerá tanto. Solo será una pequeña dosis de saludables celos. Al menos eso esperaba.

Sí ellos planeaban algo que no querían que nos enteráramos, nosotras también. Por eso nos habíamos ido en mi Porsche lo suficientemente lejos para que Edward no leyera nuestros pensamientos. Habíamos dejado todas nuestros teléfonos celulares, y habíamos comprado uno nuevo, totalmente privado. Los chicos jamás adivinarían que es lo que había pasado. A veces amo esto de las visiones. Si no fuera por ellas, juro que no me divertiría tanto. Puedo buscar la manera en que los torturemos más, y ver todas a la vez; esto simplemente es genial.

-Bien, chicas. Ya basta, se que soy genial y todo eso.- Dije en tono presuntuoso, para echarnos a reír un rato más.

-Aguarda.- Dijo Rosalie, con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro. Una sonrisa que adoraba mientras lo que la provocara no estuviera dirigida a mi…o a Jasper. Pero esta vez dejaría pasar la segunda. -¿No les parece que debemos llamar a la casa para ver si de casualidad no olvidamos un celular donde recibiríamos una importantísima llamada?-

Perdí la noción y la conciencia por un momento; una visión.

_-¡NO PUEDE SER!- Gritó Edward.-Las chicas sabían de todo esto, ¡Maldición!- Golpeando todo lo que se entrometiera en su camino._

_-No, no puede ser, Esme no es así. Ella no es así, no es así. Rosalie nos engaña, todo es una gran mentira.- Se decía Carlisle, para nada seguro de lo que decía. Estaba sentado en posición fetal en una de las esquinas del cuarto, con las manos en su cabeza, jalando un poco sus cabellos. Su mirada era una de total tortura._

_Jasper luchaba con sus sentimientos y la de los de la habitación, mientras rompía el teléfono en sus manos._

_-Una mentira.- Decía una y otra vez. –Alice, no, ella no haría esto. Pensándolo bien, sí lo haría. Pero no a mí. No, no a mí. Soy el mejor tipo, no hay manera de que alguien me gane. Ella es mía, sí, no me engaña. Si alguien engaña es Rosalie a Emmett.-_

_Emmett no estaba en la habitación, pero si en la sala; o debería decir, lo que debía ser la estancia. La furia en él era tal que no pudo contenerse; rompió todo y cada uno de los muebles de la sala._

Volví a mí y al tiempo real, con una sonrisa jugueteando en mi rostro.

-Alice, ¿qué viste?- Preguntó Bella, desde el asiento trasero.

La ignoré.

-Esme.- Llamé, y ella volteó a verme desde el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Sí, cariño?-

-¿Qué tanto extrañarías tu sala?- Le pregunté, aún sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Pues…he estado pensando en remodelarla.- Me sonrió de vuelta. Había entendido por donde iban mis palabras.

Bella y Rosalie también parecieron comprender, puesto que ambas sisearon y terminaron rompiendo en unas incontrolables carcajadas.

-Esto se pondrá bueno.- Dije, marcando a la casa y tendiéndole el celular a Rosalie.

Ella lo tomó gustosa, esperando que los chicos contestaran, mientras se calmaba y trataba de sonar normal.

JASPER'S POV

Me encontraba en el suelo, sentado, jugando con el PSP de Emmett. La llamada me había llamado la atención, pero seguramente era una broma. Las chicas, quizá. Incluso podía ser Emmett. Con él nunca se sabe. Quizá nos engañaba. Bien, decidí restándole importancia y jugando a un juego bastante estúpido de 'SIMS'.

-Jasper, ¿Cómo puedes jugar en un momento tan crítico como este?- Dijo Emmett desesperado.

-No, Emmett, ¿Cómo puedes jugar a esto incluso en el momento más relajado de tu vida?- Le dije, mientras movía de lado a lado la consola frente a él.- Además, ¿Qué momento crítico?- Le lancé, sin ponerle atención, aventándole la consola; la cachó en el acto.

-¿Qué si cuál?- Preguntó exaltado. –Las chicas tienen una repentina 'Garl's Naight Aut'-

Mis carcajadas, las de Carlisle y la Edward lo interrumpieron.

Carlisle ya se había calmado; un ataque. Edward aún trabajaba en ello; debo admitir que Emmett ayudo en eso.

-Si apenas sabes inglés, ¿Cómo vas a saber español?- Dijo Edward, aún riendo. (Sí, este cap. Era originalmente en inglés, al igual que todo el fic, por eso hay cosas sin sentido. Pero decidí que me daba flojera ponerlos en inglés pero estaba de ociosa, así que mejor lo traduje xD Además, todos mis fics estaban en español, no voy a cambiar porque las ideas se me ocurran en las últimas horas de escuela (las de inglés))

-Es 'Girl's

-Night-

-Out-

Corregimos los tres.

Emmett se cruzó de brazos, con cara enfurecida.

-¡No me importa si es 'The sleepover club' incluso! ¿A mi qué? Mientras ningún estúpido se acerque a MI Rosalie. Te juro que no pasa la noche.-

"No es amor, no es amor, es una obsesión. Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino. Y yo se que ella me quiere a mi, y que juega contigo. Por el amor de esa mujer, somos dos hombres con un mismo destino"

Sonó el celular de Rosalie desde la otra habitación; un remix.

Todos nos doblamos de la risa ante la ironía del asunto. De verdad que la canción quedaba como anillo al dedo. Todos paramos en seco al darnos cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

Emmett salió enfurruñado hacia la habitación que compartía con Rose en busca del celular 'date cuenta de la realidad'. Regresó con el celular en la mano y lo aventó sobre la cama.

-No alcancé a contestar- Anunció. Obviamente no había tenido ganas de correr tras el celular.

"Ya sabía que no llegarías"

Otro celular.

Estallamos en risas una vez más, sin prestar atención al resto de la letra. Incluso Emmett se retorcía de la risa en el suelo. Creo que nos estábamos olvidando del asunto.

Todos sabíamos lo que decía la canción (En especial yo, coff coff, es el celular de Alice.) Fui a la habitación, puesto que cuándo ella recién salía, nadie podía entrar excepto yo. No me gustaba que entraran a dejar cochinero; tenía que recoger todo antes de que Alice regresara, no quería que ella pensara que yo lo hice y que soy un desastre. Sí, lo se, ella no pensaría eso. ¡Solo déjenme con mis pensamientos ilógicos! Cuándo lo pensé la primera vez tenía lógica. Dios santo, no puedo ni con mis incoherente pensamientos, ¿Cómo demonios le hará Edward? Un misterio más a la lista de "Misterios de la vida/existencia que no se sabrá la respuesta o que no importa el saberlo". Bien, creo que primero tengo que empezar con ese libro…

Al punto, corría a la habitación y conteste.

La dulce voz de Alice resonó en mi oído. Pero no me gusto nada lo que me dijo.

-¿Jasper? ¿Amor? Pensé que no contestarían.- Dijo alegremente. Podía escuchar el sonido del motor de su amado Porsche. A veces me preguntaba si debería ponerme celoso de ese auto…

-Lamento la demora, ¿Qué sucede, cariño?- Pregunté, alejando todos los estúpidos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Por el momento…

-Amor, ¿no dejamos nuestros celulares en casa? ¿Está el de Esme haya? Es que esperábamos una llamada muy importante.-

La sangre hirvió dentro de mí ser.

Una cosa era escucharlo de aquella voz y otra de la dulce y suave voz de MI esposa.

Cerré el celular de golpe, sin siquiera darme cuenta de ello.

_Solo espero Alice no se enoje…_

Corrí a la habitación de Edward como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Al entrar, Edward ya estaba poniendo a los demás al corriente. Teníamos que idear un plan, era preciso hacerlo.

ALICE'S POV

-Una vez más, engañamos a los chicos.- Dije, manejando al centro comercial, con una sonrisa y un peligroso brillo en los ojos.

-No saben lo que les espera.- Dijo Rose.

Bella río, junto con Esme.

-¿Alice?- Llamó Bella.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Cuánto tardan en reaccionar los chicos?-

Se hizo el silencio mientras todas esperaban mi respuesta. Sonreí una vez más y espere unos segundos.

-Ahora.-


	4. No con mi Chica

Hey! Después de mil años, ¡estoy de vuelta! ¿Qué les parece? La tortura volvió : ) jjaaja

Espero disfruten este capi. Mi musa me abandono y solo me dejó esto. Quién tenga opiniones de que puede pasar, adelante. Mi correo está en mi profile :P Es que…¡lo tenía todo planeado en mi libretita 'mágica' (una carpeta enorme con todas mis historias que me ha dado flojera teclear) se me olvidó en casa de mi abuela, en Mochis! Estoy perdida…sola…triste….Bueno, ya XD jaja espero poder recuperarla pronto. (mi abuela no está en su casa, así que aunque valla hoy, no la encontraré)

Bien, esto es 100% improvisado porque mi historia acaba de dar un giro de 360° y todo lo planeado se perderá, pero así es mejor ¿cierto? :p

Gracias por toda la gente que me deja review! . Las amo, chicas! Me alegra bastante. Son más reviews en estos capis que los que pensé tendría para todo el fic (originalmente planeado para 6 caps. Y ahora creo que serán más, así que espero disfruten la tortura :D muajajaja *kof kof* ROFL)

Y no me la van a creer! Tomé café negro solo para no quedarme dormida, porque en todo Diciembre no he dormido nada, entonces no me podía quedar dormida en medio fic, así que tomé café negro (él único que me quita el sueño, ya he intentado de todos los cafés) así que espero les guste, si no, pobre de mí. Tatno mal sabor para nada -.-

Por cierto, parte de la gran, gran espera se debe a grandes problemas técnicos. Mi computadora central tuvo algunos inconvenientes. Y mi laptop tuvo un pequeño accidente y tuvo algunos problemas. (Mi laptop estaba en la mesa del comedor, y mi hermana pasó corriendo y mi laptop voló, pero resulta que no es superman ni mucho menos, así que se lastimó un poquito, pero ya está en perfecto estado)

¡Empecemos!

En este capítulo vamos a disfrutar de la tortura de los chicos xD No habrá mucha historia, pero se divertirán. Entenderemos un poco las retorcidas mentes de los chicos dentro de mi retorcida mente XD ¡deben felicitarme! ¡He usado los povs de todos los chicos, y las chicas también!

**IV. ¡No con mi chica!**

EDWARD'S POV

Okay

¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Qué les sucede a las chicas?

Y lo más importante….

¿¡Qué demonios es una "#%&"&//"%! GIRL'S NIGHT OUT?!

Esto está comenzando a hartarme

Un tipejo nos llama preguntando por las chicas y después las chicas preguntando por sus teléfonos. Eso quiere decir que ellas sabían. Pero, maldición!

¿A qué hora Bella se metió en todo esto que ni cuenta me di?

Pero bueno. ¡Situaciones drásticas, soluciones drásticas!

Ahora estaba más que de acuerdo con Emmett sobre seguir a las chicas.

¡Por dios, están dementes si creen que voy a dejar que mi dulce e inocente Bella vaya con mis hermanas sola! Más si hay un idiota que le llama y la busca y…está desesperado por ella.

¡Maldición!

Juro que mato a ese tipo en cuánto lo vea. Y no necesito que vea a Bella ni nada por el estilo. No, señor.

Sonreí maléficamente.

¡Dios mío, como amo mi don! Sin ti, queridísimo don ¿Qué haría?

Bueno, además de dejar de ser un loco, maniático, depresivo y demente, claro.

¡Oye!

¿en serio fui yo quién dijo eso?

Tanto tiempo cerca de los insultos de Emmett, Jasper y…¡Carlisle? Sí, Carlisle, me está dañando el pensamiento.

¡debo salvar a Bella antes de que algo pase!

¿Quién dice y no es el sucio perro ese de Jacob.! No, no puedo permitir esto. Bien puede estar en peligro. O asustada. O intimidada.

O con ganas de golpearme por arruinar su GNO.

¿GNO?

Uhgg…

Emmett lo llama por las iníciales por el odio que le tiene. GNO. Estúpido.

Pero mejor que Jasper. Nombresón que le fue a poner.

Cita maldita entre chicas que esta echa solamente y únicamente para torturar a los chicos.

Bien, supongo que es mejor GNO.

Carlisle está pensando tantas cosas y tan rápidamente que no entiendo ni la más mínima palabra. ¡Maldición!

O quizá es mejor que no las entienda. Algo en su expresión me dice que es lo mejor. Quizá Rose está contagiando a mi padre. Qué horror.

Veo mi celular y luego el de Bella. Maldición, ni siquiera puedo llamarle. Dejo escapar un gruñido, pero nadie me pone atención. Cada quién está sumido en sus pensamientos. Tanto que se olvidaron de que el mundo sigue girando a su alrededor. No estoy seguro de qué asusta más; una gran, gran, gran zarpada de negras, oscuras, prohibidas blasfemias, mil y un planes de asesinato, o mil y un maniobras asesinas. O lo mío: todo junto.

Bien, creo que los supero. ¡Pero es que si no me paran ya, voy a matar a alguien! Y créanme cuando digo que no me voy a parar para ver si es un hermano o incluso mi padre. El monstruo que tanto tiempo ha vivido dentro de mí va a salir. Y más pronto de lo que creen.

0000o0000o0000o0000o0000o0000o0000o0000o0000o0000o0000o0000o0000o0000o0000o0000o

ALICE'S POV

Ahora estamos a cientos de kilómetros de la casa. Nos encontramos en Port Angeles. Necesitaba unos vestidos. Esta noche saldríamos a bailar.

Y teníamos que lucirnos. Los chicos nos encontrarían, ya lo había visto. También nos había visto a todas nosotras bailando con otros chicos. Eso sería genial. Y no habría sangre; ya lo había visto también.

-Alice, cariño, ¿no crees que estamos yendo demasiado lejos?- Preguntó Esme, un tanto preocupada. Debía darles una terapia a ella y a Caslisle. Amarse no significa estar el uno con el otro cada segundo de sus eternas vidas. Además, cuando juegas con tu chico, u hombre, es muy divertido. Más cuando luchan por no mostrarse celosos. ¡Se ven tan tiernos!

-No- Contesté sencillamente, tarareando una canción.

Las demás me vieron, esperando a que dijera algo más.

Me reí para mis adentros.

-Jaja. Chicas, relájense. Tengo todo planeado. ¡Los chicos no sabrán que todo es planeado!- Dije, riéndome un poco más.

Rosalie no tardó en sonreír y, unos segundos después, corear mis risas. Bella siguió su ejemplo. Al parecer ya se estaba acoplando mejor a su nueva familia. Y al final, Esme se nos unió, pero no tan alegre.

-Vamos, madre.- La animé.

Ensanchó su sonrisa, y sus carcajadas se hicieron genuinas, llenas de alegría.

Nos íbamos a divertir, eso era un hecho. Iríamos a bailar, los chicos nos verían, y después, sin dar muestras de haberlos visto, nos iríamos a algún otro lugar, donde ellos nos seguirían de nuevo. Eso les pasa por meterse con MÍ salida de chicas. Nadie se mete con Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. Bien, debo encontrar un nombre un poco más aterrador. Pero eso basta para asustar a mi familia, así que ¿qué mas puedo pedir?

Sonreí una vez más. Sí sigo así, mi cara se va a marcar en una eterna sonrisa. O las chicas van a decidir que estoy loca.

¡Evita sonreír, Alice, evitalo! Te estás volviendo loca, cariño. Te urgen unas vacaciones lejos de los locos de tus hermanos. Quizá solo con las chicas y los chicos encerrados en un lugar muy lejano. Suspiré. Eso sí sería el paraíso. Aunque extrañaría mucho a mí amado Jasper. Él era el único pero en mi plan. La única razón por la cual no quería hacerlo…y la única por la cual lo haría. No me gustó que desconfiara de mí, así que ahora lo haría adrede. Jasper nunca había sido de esa manera, y yo no dejaría que se convirtiera en alguien como el sobre protector y demente de Edward o Emmett. Aunque sobre protector siempre ha sido. Pero desconfiado…

Amo tanto a Jasper…y por eso tengo que salir con esto. Estar con él es genial, y hemos disfrutado cada segundo de todos estos años que hemos pasado juntos, y es exactamente por eso que…¡no puedo creer que se sienta celoso! Menos de un humano.

Jasper es la razón de mi existencia, lo único que hay en mi vida, él es quién llena los huecos de mi corazón, no puedo creer que una simple acción pueda cambiar tanto. Al principio todo comenzó como una broma, pero ha crecido hasta lastimar a todos los involucrados. Es increíble la manera en que pueda llegar a lastimar algo tan sencillo. Pero seguiré adelante con el plan. Por la simple razón de que una lección será lo más ilustre para Jasper. Por que las palabras no siempre son suficientes, por que no se puede creer ciegamente en algo abstracto, y porque Jasper se dejó llevar por los sentimientos de los demás. Y eso nos duele a ambos.

Trato desesperadamente de no mostrar mi angustia, imitando una sonrisa. Totalmente falsa, y se que lo saben, aunque nadie dice nada. La sonrisa lastimaba al principio, pero después se volvió parte de mi rostro. Estaba acostumbrada a sonreír, especialmente cuándo pensaba en Jasper.

Suspiro suavemente, para que nadie lo note, aunque se que es inútil.

Busco hasta el más pequeño rincón de mi cabeza algo que decir. Lo que sea. Me rompo los sesos buscando algo de que hablar, para distraer mi mente, para evitarme este dolor que me ahogaba. La opresión en mi pecho era cada vez mayor. Y con ello mi sonrisa flaqueaba cada vez más. En un intento desesperado, totalmente fuera de mí, sin siquiera recapacitar, dije cualquier tontería que me distrajese. En este caso, Port Angeles.

-¿Qué compraremos en el centro comercial?- Dije, esbozando mi falsa y lastimosa sonrisa una vez más. Luchaba por mantener la emoción en mi voz, que la alegría de mi rostro llegara a mis ojos. Creo que lo logré, pero no las engañé.

-Pues…¡todo!- Exclamó Rose feliz. Mentira.

Obviamente había notado lo que trataba de hacer, y había decidido cooperar, a pesar de que ella también estaba herida.

Sonreí al ver su apoyo.

-No muchas cosas, niñas. Solo lo esencial.- Avisó Esme, cual madre dando instrucciones a sus pequeñas niñas.

Todas sonreímos y dejamos escapar una seseante risa.

-Gracias al cielo.- Dijo Bella, en casi un susurro.

Todas reímos a carcajada limpia, olvidando momentáneamente el problema mayor.

Yo no quería lastimar a Jasper, por supuesto que no, no lo haría, ni aunque me obligasen los mismos vultuis. Jamás le haría algo así, ni aunque amenazaran con mi vida. En mi existencia conspiraría contra la vida de Jasper. Además, esta pequeña lección no sería mas que algo pequeño, ellos nos perdonarían y nosotras a ellos y todos terminaríamos bien. Ya lo había visto. Pero necesitaban esa lección para darse cuenta de que no deben desconfiar. Aunque quizá jamás debimos de haber empezado esto.

Al menos Jasper comprendería que no debe ser tan sobre protector y que yo estaré bien.

Jasper, amor, espero entiendas todo esto. Te amo con todo mi ser, pero no puedo permitir que desconfíes de esa manera de mí. No está bien. Lastima, quizá más de lo que el creer que estoy con otro te lastima a ti.

Pero no daré vuelta atrás, eso es imposible. Seguiré con este plan hasta el final. Amor, cielo, cariño, mi vida, es la única manera de que entiendas realmente.

Te amo, como nunca antes había amado nada en mi existencia. Y vaya que han sido varios años.

BELLA'S POV

Me remordía en el alma hacerle esto a Edward. Jamás le había echo algo parecido, ni en lo más mínimo. Él y yo nos amábamos, a pesar de todo lo que nos lo impedía.

Supongo que por eso dolió tanto el pensar que él cree que realmente estoy con otro hombre.

Pero quizá lo entienda. Aunque quizá no.

No se que pasa en realidad, pero si se que no puedo darle vuelta a la hoja. No a estas alturas. Debía continuar con el plan, no importaba cuánto lastimara aquello. Iríamos a ese baile y después a cenar.

Sería una lección para Edward. Aunque lo amo y quisiera no tener que hacer esto, sigo queriéndolo hacer. No se, una parte de mí quiere que lo haga mientras la otra se niega rotundamente.

Desearía no tener que elegir. Pero ya lo hice; lo haré.

Bien, estar con los Cullen me hacía tanto bien como mal. Especialmente mi gran cercanía con Emmett y Alice.

Sonreí. Amaba a los Cullen como nunca antes había amado algo. Me aferraba a ellos como si fueran mi única manera de sobrevivir, me aferraba a Edward como si fuera una droga sin la cual no pudiera vivir. Y, de hecho, así lo era. Pero de manera más natural. Como si estuviera en la cúspide de mi vida, sin nada que pudiera hacer, el crepúsculo de la vida; la codiciada muerte. Pero entonces se abre una cuchilla al final de mi vida, justo en el barranco. Un lado me lleva a los Cullen, mientras el otro me arrastra hasta lo más hondo de las sombras. Edward me espera con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en el rostro. Lucho por llegar a él, mientras las sombras luchan intensamente por llevarme a la perdición. Donde nada me importa, donde me espera la soledad, tristeza y dolor. Grandes cantidades concentradas de dolor. Pero Edward no se queda quieto, por supuesto que no. Corre, salvándome de las brazas de la soledad. Me abraza y me salva. Las sombras se abren, permitiéndome ver lo que solía ser mi vida antes de conocerlos. Pero hay una diferencia. Una gran diferencia. Todos me ven con caras sonrientes. No, no lo hacen, son máscaras. Todos me dan la espalda, mientras se burlan de mí. ¿Mi triste desenlace? No lo creo. Mientras este con Edward nada más importa. Ni el dolor, ni el mundo, ni el espacio, ni el tiempo. Nada. Solo estamos él y yo por el resto de la eternidad.

Así es mi vida, no importa que. Así que no puedo permitir que siquiera piense en que voy a abandonarle, menos por otro hombre.

Sí, seguiré con esto. LE daré una lección. Una que no le lastime mucho, pero una lección.

Alice me había repetido una y otra vez que Edward me perdonaría, y eso era algo que me constaba, pero aún así no podía despejar esa idea de mi mente. El dolor estaba presente, en menor cantidad, pero ahí estaba.

-Alice, ¿estás completamente segura de que Edward me perdonará al cien por ciento?- Tartamudeé, lentamente. Para estas alturas, Alice estaba a mi lado, mientras Rose manejaba y Esme estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

Ella volteó a verme con una sonrisa en el rostro. Una sonrisa que me mostró que se sentía igual que yo. Pero asintió.

-Lo hará, Bella. No se porque lo dudas.- Comentó risueña.

Por primera vez la alegría le llegó a los ojos. Sonreí con ella, de manera genuina.

-Tienes razón.- Le contesté, aún sonriente.

-Edward te perdonará así mates su volvo o lo hagas quedar en ridículo, o pintes su piano de rosado.- Exclamó Rose, desde el asiento del conductor, bromeando sobre las cosas que le gustan a su hermano. –Te ama más que ha cualquier cosa, Bella.-

La relación entre Rose y yo era cada día mejor, y eso era bastante bueno. Me agradaba que fuéramos amigas. Quizá no tanto como con Alice, pero sí amigas.

Espero que Edward sí me perdone completamente. No quiero que algo tan tono como esto nos vaya a causar problemas.

ROSALIE'S POV

Para este momento me encuentro manejando hacia Port Angeles. Necesito urgentemente pensar, pensar a fondo. Por eso manejo a 120 kilómetros por hora. Necesito relajarme.

Puede que mucha gente piense que tengo el corazón frío, o que lo mío y lo de Emmett es meramente físico, pero que equivocados están. Amo a Emmett con todo mí ser, aunque no lo demuestre. En mi vida humana sufrí por demostrarlo. Mi oscuro pasado me impide demostrar abiertamente mis sentimientos. Y por más que lucho por olvidarlo no puedo. Soy insegura de mostrar como me siento. Pero Emmett sabe cuánto lo amo. Él sabe que él es mi vida. Y se que con el no hay nada que temer. No es quién me empuja al suelo, sino que quién me levanta. Él es mi ángel guardián; se que a su lado no hay nada que deba temer. Pero me es imposible. El dolor y la opresión por sucesos pasados están siempre ahí. Emmett es mí única razón de existir, sin él no sería nada.

Lo amo más que a nada en este mundo, por eso duele la simple idea de que él piense que lo engañaría.

No quiero hacerle esto, pero debo hacerlo. No aprendí lo malo de la vida hasta que morí. Por lo tanto Emmett aprenda así. A pesar de ser infantil, él puede ser bastante maduro a veces. Por eso lo amo. Mí pequeño oso. Solo espero no lastimarlo mucho. No creo que desconfíe tanto de mí. Él no es así. Aunque quizá solamente se está dejando llevar por la situación, sin analizar realmente que es lo que pasa.

Pero aún así, se que no lo heriré de gravedad, así que me relajo poco a poco. Suspiro hondo, tratando de olvidar sucesos tontos. O inexistentes.

-¿Qué compraremos primero?- Dijo, ansiosa por buscar una salida de mis pensamientos.

-¡Todo!- Dijo una alegra Alice. AL parecer ya estaba mucho mejor. Eso era un alivio.

-¡NO!- Casi gritó Bella.

-Tranquila, cariño. No compraremos nada que no sea absolutamente necesario.- Dijo Esme, cual madre, con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro. –Y Alice no podrá hacer nada contra eso.-

-Tienes razón, no puede.- Comenté, con una maquiavélica sonrisa en el rostro.- Sola…si yo le ayudo, claro que podrá.-

-¡Esme!- Se quejó Bella, con voz de niña chiqueada.

-No lo harán, chicas. No conmigo ahí.- Dijo amablemente, pero sus palabras mostraban que no era una opción.

-Sí lo haremos.- Contradijo Alice.

Después, Bella comenzó a sobreactuar de cómo la maltratábamos, entre otras cosas. Todas estallamos en carcajadas, incluso ella. Jamás ha sido una buena actriz, y luego sobreactuando…en serio que daba risa.

Una imagen de la persona que me causó tanto daño en el pasado apareció en mi mente, seguida de la imagen de la persona que me ayuda a sobrevivir día a día. A encontrar una razón para existir de manera eterna en este vago mundo sin sentido. Al menos no del todo. De mi razón de existencia, mi todo, mi Emmett.

Cada vez estábamos más cerca de Port Angeles, y yo aceleraba un poco más la velocidad, necesitaba urgente un cambio de ambiente. El auto comenzaba a darme claustrofobia. Sabía que eso era imposible, pero mis pensamientos me ahogaban.

Oía como Bella y Alice cuchicheaban atrás, pero no me preocupé por incorporarme a la plática. Miraba la carretera, pensativa.

Debía hacer esto, Emmett merecía saber que no hay otro hombre/vampiro para mí. Solo es él.

Y sí debía hacer esto para lograrlo, desde luego que lo haría.

Estar lejos de él jamás me ha hecho bien, menos comportarme de esta manera con él. Aunque a veces pueda ser cruel por la manera en que me hace explotar.

Sonreí al recordar todas las ocasiones en que me enojaba por su comportamiento tan infantil. No pude evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa y una sonora carcajada. Suave y baja, pero llena de alegría. Un día, dentro de algún tiempo, recordaremos este día entre carcajadas, y habrá nuevas maneras de molestar a los chicos por su gran debilidad.

Emmett solo tiene dos; los osos pardos y yo. Aunque debo admitir que no me agrada compartir a mi chico con osos pardos. Pero solo Emmett puede hacer algo así. Él es todo lo que tengo, todo lo que necesito. Solo él puede sacar lo mejor y lo peor de mí. Y al mismo tiempo, la mayoría de veces. Solo él puede alegrarme o hacerme enfurecer. Solo él. Con él a mi lado, no importa nada más. Ni la vida, ni el sol, ni siquiera mis caprichos, porque él es mi único y verdadero capricho. Y es por eso mismo que no puedo creer que desconfíe de mi de esta manera.

Me reí de nuevo, y pude ver como Alice me miraba de reojo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras seguía platicando con Bella.

Le sonreí, alegre, agradeciéndole que se preocupara por mí. Ella solo ensanchó más su sonrisa. Si eso es posible, claro.

Me alegraba ver que ya no había nadie triste, al menos no del todo. Esme me confundía, pero Bella y Alice se veían bastante bien. Yo estaba bastante bien. Eso era suficiente para mí.

ESME'S POV

Carlisle…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué desconfía de mí después de todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos?

Él sabe que jamás lo engañaría. Él, que me salvo de una muerte segura, él, que me curó de un dolor insoportable, él, que me enseñó a encontrar la luz en medio de la oscuridad, él, que es todo lo que me mantiene viva, junto con mis hijos, él, el amor de mi vida.

Por tanto tiempo hemos visto como nuestros hijos se pelean, o hacen cosas parecidas a estas. Millones de veces hemos sido testigos, sin darnos cuenta del verdadero dolor que los emana. La mayoría de veces concordamos con los chicos, sin darnos cuenta de que las chicas también sufren. Por la ignorancia de ellos, su manera de caer tan fácil en bromas tan tontas. Ellas, aferradas a que haya una manera, alguna ocasión, en que ellos no caigan en esas cosas. Pero no, ellos caen. ¿Será por que nos aman demasiado o porqué desconfían de nosotras? Espero sea la primera. Duele menos. El aire pesado que se respiraba en el ambiente ya es mucho más liviano, y eso me alegra. AL parecer ya las tres se han tranquilizado. A lo mejor ellas encontraron las razones para hacer esto que yo aún no encuentro, cegada por el dolor que yo misma me creo. Pero encontraré la razón para seguir, sé que lo haré.

Miro por la ventana, viendo el paisaje que dejamos atrás. Sigo sumida en mis enredados pensamientos, cuándo la voz de mis niñas me sacan de el delgado hilo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Esme?- Pregunta Alice.

-¿Sí, cariño?- Le contestó, tratando de incorporarme.

-Madre, estás bastante ajena a nosotras- Comenta Rose.

-Lo lamento.- Digo, sonriendo, de manera real.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunta Bella.

-Sí, mis pequeñas vampiras diabólicas, estoy bien.- Les digo, sonriendo.

-Ei- Reclama Bella.

Todas reímos.

-Mis vampiras, y humana.- Corrijo yo.

La foto de mi marido se apodera de toda mi mente.

Amor, se que no te gusta esto, y lo lamento, de verás, sabes que esto no me gusta más que a ti, pero quizá ellas tengan razón y debo hacer esto.

Sinceramente, jamás pensé quedar enredada en alguna de las locuras de nuestros hijos. Quién diría que reiría tanto, pero a la vez, el miedo y la tristeza me dominarían.

La vida no es justa. Ni tampoco la muerte.

Por eso hay que vivirlo con optimismo. Sonrío. Lo lamento, Carlisle, pero te lo tendrás que aguantar. Será divertido, amor, no te preocupes. Al menos al final.

Veo como poco a poco entramos en la ciudad, y las chicas se emocionan. Rosalie sigue manejando hasta que llegamos al centro comercial. Las tres se bajaron prácticamente corriendo. Caminaron entre la gente, mientras yo observaba desde la ventana. Me bajé lentamente del auto, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-Esme-

-Madre-

-Mamí-

No se oían los grititos de mis niñas llamándome. Al fondo, frente a la puerta del centro comercial, estaban las 3, paradas, haciéndome señas para que me acercara a ellas. Sonreí. Caminé lentamente hacía ellas, quiénes ya empezaban a dejar de gritar.

Sí, esto balería la pena.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

JASPER'S POV

Alice no es de esa clase de chicas que sale con todo mundo.

Alice no es de esa clase de chicas que sale con todo mundo.

Alice no es de esa clase de chicas que sale con todo mundo.

Trato de convencerme a mí mismo, diciéndomelo una y otra vez. Estoy hincado sobre la cama de la habitación que comparto con ella. Me agarro la cabeza, tratando de controlarme. Es imposible, no, ella, no. Ella es todo lo que me importa, lo único bueno que tengo y he hecho. Solo a su lado soy feliz, completamente feliz.

Alice…

El amor de mi vida.

Por favor, dime que ella no está con nadie más. Ella es amante de las bromas. Esto puede ser una broma. O quizá no. Pero quizá sí…. ¡Maldición, no se ni que pensar!

Y es que no somos nada más que marionetas, cuerpos inertes, títeres, en este mundo insólito. Juguetes del destino. No somos nada que podamos elegir.

Me duele infinitamente la sola idea de que ella pueda estar entre los brazos de otro hombre. No importa que. La tristeza invade cada fibra de mi cuerpo, llenándome de una enorme angustia.

El poder saber los sentimientos de todos, es una tortura. Mi corazón, partido, desolado, acuchillado. Estar en nuestra habitación, donde puedo sentirla cuándo veo cualquier cosa, insoportable. Me tomo las costillas, cayendo recostado sobre la cama. El dolor es demasiado intenso. Mis sentimientos mesclados con los de los demás es una real tortura.

Y sé que no hay dolor físico realmente. Que no es más que mi cabeza haciendo de las suyas. Pero es que el sentimiento psicológico es tal, que se ha convertido en uno físico. Uno insoportable. No creo aguantar mucho tiempo más.

Y no quiero dudar de ella, se que no debo, que eso está mal. Se cuánto le dolería el saber que desconfío de ella. Pero no lo hago. Simplemente no puedo evitar el sentirme infinitamente celoso. El escuchar el nombre de la chica que me ayuda a sobrevivir, a no convertirme en el mismo monstruo que antes era, de los labios de otro, es algo que no puedo soportar.

Solo espero que esto acabe pronto, y pueda tener a Alice entre mis brazos otra vez. Poder abrazarla, besarla, acariciarla, hablarle al oído. Poder olvidarme de todo para concentrarme en ella. Poder acabar con esta amargura que me invade una y otra vez. Tratando, indudablemente, de matarme. Pero no, no sucumbiré ante esto. Se que Alice volverá, no importa si esto es verdad o mentira. Y se que, aunque esto sea una mentira, no podré evitar abrazar a Alice, y no me enojaré con ella. Y sé, también, que seguramente golpearé a cualquiera que se atreva a mirarla, en busca de una venganza.

Y se que ella no lo permitirá.

Y entonces con ella la vida cobra sentido, y ella es la niña, la dulce niñas, jugando con mis cuerdas, haciendo de este títere lo que ella quiere. Ella es quién juega con este muñeco, ella es el alma de este cuerpo. Y sé que eso no me molesta. En absoluto. Ser de ella es lo que más me gusta en este mundo.

Vuelo a hincarme sobre la cama, sonriendo amargamente, pero con un rasgo de alegría. Una mano en mi costado izquierdo, mientras que con mi otra mano trato de mantenerme hincado y no caer. No perderé ante esto. Si esto es una prueba del destino, o de mi niña, la pasaré, no importa como sea, se que lo lograré.

EMMETT'S POV

No se que hacer, no se que pensar. Sin Rose no soy nada. Ella es mi todo, mi nada. No se que hacer, no se que pensar, no se que sentir. Pero eso no hace falta, pues mi cuerpo, mi corazón lo hace por mí. El dolor es enorme, imparable. Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para acabar con el, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, absolutamente nada.

Estoy tan confundido. Me encuentro en nuestra habitación, hincado, en medio de la habitación, sosteniendo mi cabeza con ambas manos, recargado contra algo, no se realmente que es, para conseguir equilibrio. No creo poder valerme por mi mismo.

Ella no es así. Al menos no tan cruel. Ella le juega bromas pesadas, pero nunca se había sentido de esa manera. Algo anda mal, pero no se que. Soy como un cuerpo sin vida sin ella, ella es mi amor y tortura, mi salvación y mi perdición, mi todo, mi nada. Mi pasión y mi vida No puedo creer que me este sucediendo esto. Simplemente no puede ser. No se que hacer, realmente no se que hacer.

La opresión en mi pecho es demasiada. Las palabras del tipo, como armas punzocortantes atacando directamente mi desgarrado corazón. Lanzas, espinas, cuchilladas. Todo. Pero lo vale, todo por ella. Por ella, mi chica. Mi niña, insegura de si misma, de mostrar su verdadero ser. No creo que me este haciendo esto, no puede ser.

Siento un vacío en mi pecho, en mi estómago. Mi corazón está tan lastimado que incluso lo siento, dentro de mi muerto cuerpo. Lo siento como nunca antes lo había sentido. Estoy desesperado. Estoy seguro de que si pudiera llorar, en este momento lo estaría haciendo. Me levanto, tambaleándome alrededor. Me apoyo en todas las cosas, hasta llegar a la cama. Me tiro, acostado, cubriéndome los ojos con una almohada.

No me puede estar pasando esto…

Ella, mi alma gemela, mi gota astral, la única chica para mí. Y esas cosas no son cualquier cosa. Cuando vives tanto como yo lo he hecho, esas palabras tomas otro significado, palabras prohibidas, vedadas para situaciones que no las merezcan realmente. Pero mi Rose lo merece. Ella es todo en mi vida, en mi existencia. No se que sería de mí sin ella.

No, no, no, no, no puede ser. No, no, no, no.

Esto simplemente es imposible.

Cada célula de mí piensa en ella. Cada parte de mi inerte cuerpo esta sufriendo por su ausencia. Una llamada, eso me bastaría para saber que todo está bien, para calmar este gran dolor, pero no, no hay nada. Ella es todo lo que una vez soñé, lo tiene todo, es la única chica perfecta. Y es mía. O al menos eso pensé. Ahora…Ahora no estoy seguro de nada, ni siquiera séquién soy. Cada palabra ha perdido su significado. Todas menos soledad, oscuridad, y tristeza.

Volteó al buró que se encuentra justo a lado de la cama, para encontrarme con 2 fotos de mí y de Rose. 2 distintos lugares, 2 distintos ropajes, 2 distintas bodas. Pero las 2 mismas personas. Ella y yo.

Sonrío al ver esas fotos.

No, ella no me haría algo así. Seguramente fue una broma o dos tipos tratando de molestar.

Sonrío de nuevo, e incluso río por lo bajo, tomando las fotos entre mis manos. Me siento en la cama y aprecio todas y cada una de ambas fotos.

-Te amo.- Susurro.

CARLISLE'S POV

Esme, amor.

Nunca habíamos estado separados, y menos de esta manera.

Siento el dolor dentro, muy dentro de mí. Pero cada vez va más para afuera, hasta tenerlo a flor de piel, lastimando tanto mis entrañas como mi piel. Lastima. Jamás había sufrido de esta manera. Ni siquiera cuando me entere en lo que me había convertido aquella noche. No, no estaba tan desesperado como ahora. No tengo la fuerza suficiente siquiera para ir a la habitación que comparto con ella. Simplemente me es imposible. Me encuentro en mi despacho, en medio de un desastre de libros, que, minutos atrás, en medio de un arranque, lancé por todos lados.

Estar separado de ella es algo que jamás podré tolerar. Pienso en ella en cada instante. Y luego en la voz de aquel tipo.

Y se que no debo hacerlo. Que debo dejar de pensar en eso, pero simplemente no puedo.

Y se que ella jamás me haría algo así, pero es que no se ni que pasa. Mi mente da vueltas y vueltas, sin llegar a nada. Mis ideas no me ayudan, y mi cerebro se niega a hacer otra cosa que torturarme con la imagen de Esme. Pero no esta sola, no, la veo abrazada de una silueta, de un hombre, pero no tiene rostro, ¡él no tiene rostro! ¡Tengo furia contra algo abstracto!

No se vale que esto me este pasando a mí.

Pero cuántas veces no he visto a los chicos pasar por cosas similares….

Pero nunca así, no, nunca así. Menos con Esme. Mi siempre dulce Esme. Esto es algo que no logro comprender. No soy nada sin ella. Desde que la conocí supe que ella es mi todo, ella era lo único que necesitaba para poder vivir. Por ella me transformaría en cosas horrorosas cuántas veces lo necesitara. Por que por ella doy lo que sea, no importa si tengo que ir al fin del mundo por ello.

No voy a permitir que nadie se quede con mi chica, peleare por ella si es necesario, no doy nada por hecho.

Comencé a pararme, y sentí mis fuerzas renovadas. Nadie se metía con mí Esme.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0—0-0-0-0—0-0—0—0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00—0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Me divertí poniendo separadores, les facilitó la lectura? :P

No crean que soy tan cruel como parezco, ehh!! Les aseguro que todos los personajes torturados terminaran en un feliz desenlace.

¡Y vaya que batallé en este capi.! Miren que lo escribí 3 veces porque se perdía la información! En serio que lamento la tardanza. Juro que lloré. Tenía todo, yo emocionada, me había encantado y…¡No se guardó! Perdí todo. Les juro que no pude evitar llorar. Seeh, soy débil.

Sí, se lo que piensan. ¿Nos hizo esperar tanto para esta cursilada tan ridícula y sin sentido? Pues sí, y lo lamento. No pude sacar nada mejor de mi contento corazón.

Cada palabra en esto esconde un gran sufrimiento, le entenderán más sí lo leen de manera en que se meten en el punto de vista de todos y cada uno de los personajes de esta historia, pues cada palabra, por más débil que parezca, esconde una gran realidad. Métanse en el sufrimiento (como yo hice) que, al fin y al cabo, ya esta pasmado en letras. Yo batallé bastante porque les juro que me arranqué la piel, buscando en lo más profundo de mi corazón el dolor necesario para escribir esto. Cada palabra punzocortante dicho, tragedia, miedo, dolor, ¡todo!

Pero yo se en que termina y ustedes no xD jaja

Bueno, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Soy un fracaso para esto? Sí, eso lo entenderé. :P

¡14 páginas! Wow, primera vez xD


	5. Amor de mi vida, regresa

**Woww!!! De regreso después de tanto tiempo. Y esta vez con más sonrisas y menos lágrimas!! Se habrán dado cuenta de que me encanta la tragedia…¡no hay cosa que ame más! Y creo que boy a tener que subir cap una vez al mes de ahora en adelante….y si puedo antes, ,claro que por supuesto que sí xD**

**Pues bien, aquí está la 'tan esperada continuación' de mi 'hermoso' fic. xD seehh, para quién se lo pregunte, son todavía ideas retorcidas sacadas de no sé donde…¿habrá un lugar con ideas retorcidas así como para los sueños y metas O_o? --- olviden esa pregunta. **

**Y, antes de comenzar, ¡sé en qué termina y ustedes no!! : ) **

**Jaja**

**Lamento sonar tan rara con eso, pero, Usualmente no sé en que terminan ninguno de mis fics, se me ocurren con el paso del tiempo (mejor dicho, capítulos) pero esta vez es diferente, ¡sé en que terminará! No saben la emoción que me da…..:3 Lo malo es que no sé cómo llegar a ese final. ;___;**

**Y no se pq me molesto en escribir esto si nadie lo lee XD**

**Por cierto, aire, quiero darte una recomendación: escuchen la canción 'desesperadamente enamorado' mientras lees este capítulo, mí querido aire.**

O0o---------o0o------------o0o------------------o0o------- o0o---------jocelyn-------gabriela----regresa.-----con:

**V. ¡Amor de mi vida, regresa!**

Jasper's POV

Me arreglé como pude, a pesar de la negación de mi cuerpo al más mínimo movimiento. Cada uno de mis músculos gritaba 'Alice' a los cuatro vientos. La necesita a ella para vivir, incluso en la eternidad. Era increíble como la necesidad de sangre quedaba atrás; sin Alice no podía vivir, ni siquiera tomando sangre humana diariamente. Y eso era bastante.

Me puse una remera negra y unos jeans. Lo primero que se encontraba en el closet. No tenía tiempo para buscar más. Me puse unos zapatos negros y trate de corregirme un poco el cabello, inútilmente. Suspiré ante mi incompetividad sin Alice. Pero simplemente no podía evitar el necesitarla para todo, o el solamente saber de ella. Había veces que me gustaba dejarla fuera, por su salud. Por más que ella se enojase de que no la metiera en situaciones riesgosas. Pero siempre sabía dónde estaba, y podía confiar en ella…y más importante, en mí. No sé cómo reaccionaré. Violento, tranquilo, cariñoso….con renovados instintos de matar.

Me veo en el espejo y me veo, mas no completo. Mis ojos… ¿Dónde están mi ojos? No son más que dos cuecas vacías, nubladas por el dolor. Sin sentimientos. ¿Mi sonrisa? ¿Dónde está mi sonrisa? Solo veo una línea recta en su lugar. ¿Mi corazón? ¿Dónde está? Siento el hueco en su lugar, el dolor, la opresión, mas no, no hay ningún corazón. Alice se lo ha llevado con ella. Solo espero que recuerde que lo lleva con ella. Porque mi corazón es ella.

Ella es mi ser, mi tesoro. Todo lo que tengo. Lo único por lo que renunciaría a todo…incluso a mí mismo. Solo por ella; ella, mi amada, ella, que todo lo es, ella, mi diosa, ella, mi religión.

Perdóname dios, creo en ti, claro que lo hago. Pero ella, ella es cuento aparte. Es lo que me ayuda a vivir. Me siento alejado de ti.

He sobrevivido a luchas, fuertes y sangrientas luchas. Y ahora, ahora que ella no está a mi lado, es cuando estoy en peligro de muerte. Mi vida pende de un hilo, un hilo del cual no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo más me podrá aguantar. Cada minuto cuenta, cada segundo cuenta. Es un juego de matar, y es un juego de amor. Es una guerra contra mí mismo, contra Alice, contra su 'amigo', contra el mundo. Yo contra todo lo demás.

_We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
'til everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world_

Me miro en el espejo una vez más y me arrepiento casi al instante. Mi cara, mis ojos, mis facciones, todo…no hay nada. Mi cara está demacrada de tanto dolor. Escucho el reloj sonar con la canción de 'Me against the world' de 'simple plan'. La favorita de Alice.

No puedo soportar el dolor y caigo de rodillas. No me queda nada. Comienzo a sollozar, sin lágrimas, cubriendo mi cara con mis manos. No puedo evitar lanzar el cepillo que se encuentra sobre el tocador hacia el despertador. Este se cae y se rompe en mil pedazos. Alice me mataría. Esme me mataría. ¿Pero a mí qué? Ya estoy muerto, no hay nada que posiblemente me pueda sacar de esta oscuridad, de este mundo de sombras. Mi perdición, mi infierno viviente personal. En el que caigo cada vez que Alice se va sin decirme a donde. Y sí, soy un chico celoso. ¡Soy un hombre! ¿Qué esperaban?

Me levanto lentamente, apoyando mis manos en las rodillas para impulsarme hacia arriba. Me levanto, pero mi miraba y mi cabeza aún están mirando el suelo. Mis manos cuelgan inertes a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Lentamente levanto mi cabeza, más no mi mirada. Dirijo mi mano derecha a mi frente, deteniendo los pequeños cabellos que, traviesos, me nublan la mirada. Así como estoy, arrastro los pies fuera de la habitación.

Debo hacer algo, si sigo así, voy a morir. No quiero morir. No sin tener a Alice a mi lado antes.

Recuerdo aquella noche, nuestro primer aniversario. El tema tan hermoso que interpreté para ella, solo para ella. Edward me enseñó a tocar los instrumentos necesarios solo para tocar aquella canción. Él mismo, Emmett, y Carlisle me ayudaron con los demás instrumentos al momento de presentarlo. Alice le encantó aquella presentación. Jamás olvidaré esa canción… 'La Quiero A Morir'. Y claro, mi favorita 'desesperadamente enamorado'.

Aún arrastrando los pies llego a la habitación de Edward.

"Hermano" Susurró lentamente, esperando una respuesta. Una respuesta que jamás llegó. Levante la mirada y me encontré con un Edward deprimido, tirado en medio de la habitación, con la mirada perdida, y una mueca que parecía labrada en piedra.

Me senté a su lado y le di un leve empujón en su brazo izquierdo, haciendo que reaccionara violentamente.

"Tranquilo" Le dije, aún susurrando. "Esto no está bien, Edward. Nos estamos dañando nosotros mismos" Cada vez mi voz sonaba más desesperada.

Él solo atinó a asentir.

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales reinó un incómodo silencio.

Aquel momento de silencio fue interrumpido por la puerta, dando lugar a Carlisle y Emmett. Edward movió la mano, indicándoles que se sentaran en el suelo, frente a nosotros. Edward ya no se veía tan mal. (Estaba sentado en la típica posición de los hombres; una pierna abajo, con la otra arriba, como si estuvieran hincados, con el codo recargado en la rodilla y la cabeza recargada en la mano. No sé si me doy a entender)

"Escuchamos tus palabras, Jasper" Dijo Carlisle, con su voz unas octavas más bajas que la mía.

A él jamás le habían hecho una jugarreta.

"¿Cuál es la idea, hermano?" Esta vez era Emmett, que se encontraba sentado en posición china, al igual que Carlisle.

Yo estaba sentado con las piernas estiradas…no tenía energías siquiera para recogerlas.

"Hay que salir, despejar nuestra mente"

"No sé si lo logremos, pero es una buena idea" Por primera vez habló Edward.

"Cualquier cosa menos estar aquí encerrados,,, me estoy comenzando a volver loco"

El tono de voz de Emmett era un tanto cómico. Ese era mi hermanote, siempre ayudándonos a seguir.

Logró sacarnos una leve risa a todos.

"Vamos a un bar" Sugirió Carlisle. "Ahí siempre hay música a todo volumen. Será más fácil olvidar algunas cosas"

Todos coincidimos en eso, y nos dirigimos a un bar cercano, pero bastante poblado. 'Black Tear' (lágrima negra). ¿Qué Ironía, no?

----------------------------------------Mientras, con las chicas------------------------------------

Alice's Pov

Compramos un cambio cada quién. Después de 2 horas de batir por completo el centro comercial.

Yo llevaba una blusa morada manga larga, que comenzaba hasta los hombros y Un pantalón negro, un tanto ajustado. Traía el cabello rizado, porque, obvio, había una estética en el centro comercial. También iba ligeramente maquillada, con unas zapatillas lila de tacón de aguja, unas arracadas doradas con unas mariposas lilas colgando y un collar largo hasta el ombligo color dorado con unas cuantas piedras de colores morado y rosa.

Bella llevaba una blusa verde de tirantes, corte de princesa, un shorts corto color café muy claro, y unos zapatos café, no tan claros. ¡Obvio, sin nada, pero nada de tacón! Llevaba el pelo en una coleta alta, adornada con unos broches a cada lado, con una flor café con dorado cada uno. Llevaba unos tantos pelos rebeldes en la frente.

Rose iba más atrevida; una blusa sin tirantes color negra, que se acaba más o menos a mitad del ombligo, y una pantalón un poco más abajo de las rodillas color blanco. Llevaba unas zapatillas negras brillosas, y su cabello iba suelto, peinado en ondas. Llevaba un juego de tres pulseras de oro blanco, unos aretes de palo largo y una collar plateado, casi pegado al cuello, con un dije de llave.

Esme, después de rogarle que se vistiera como una chica de 18 años, se puso una blusa tipo halter estilo china negra, con detalles café, dorado, naranja opaco y azul también opaco. Llevaba una minifalda blanca y unos tacones altos negros. Llevaba pulseras doradas y plateadas, con el cabello suelto.

Habíamos decidido ir a un bar con un amigo. Es un bar bastante famoso aquí en Forks, Washington. **(N/A: No se si ese bar existe, solo lo puse por la ironía del nombre….y porque amo la palabra tear xD)**

_FLASHBACK_

_Estábamos caminando por el centro comercial, esperando encontrar la ropa perfecta…para no sé qué. Pero el punto es que queríamos ropa. De repente, me acordé de un gran amigo que vivía en Oregon, Así que quizá él podía ayudarnos, junto a unos amigos, a celar a los chicos. Lo había conocido unos años después de conocer a Jasper. Sí, él también era un vampiro. Marcus._

"_Chicas, ¿alguna de ustedes recuerda a Marcus?" Pregunté, esperando que Rose o Esme le recordaran. Obviamente Bella no, no había vivido lo suficiente para conocerlo._

"_Uhmm…¿Es el tipo de Oregon que conociste, y vino para acá unos días y Jasper estaba que no cabía en sí de celos?" Dijo Rose, como quién no quiere la cosa._

_La voltee a ver con cara de 'what?', pero ella me ignoro._

"_Uhmm…sí, supongo que él" Dije, señalándola con el dedo y la cabeza recargada en la mesa de la cafetería. Bella había tenido hambre y habíamos parado a comprarle una hamburguesa. _

"_Sí lo recuerdo" Convino Esme, con una sonrisa. A Esme siempre le había agradado Marcus. _

"_Bueno, ¿qué les parece si lo invitamos a venir, y que venga con sus amigos y su hermano y salimos con ellos a un bar? No sé si los chicos estén ahí, pero hay que divertirnos con ellos"_

_Todas asintieron, pero Bella parecía preocupada. Siempre Bella, *suspiro* No sé qué haré con ella. Bueno, no me queda de otra, es mi hermanita. _

"_No te preocupes, Bella miedosa, son grandes amigos, no te harán nada. La última obsesión de Marcus fue una humana, pero nunca se la acercó mucho. Creo que la amaba. Pero no sé, de todas formas no te hará nada." Le aclare, y ella pareció relajarse._

_Me paré de la mesa y me dirigí a una pequeña tienda, donde compré un celular. Al regresar, lo desbloquee y comencé a registrarme. En cuanto terminé, teclee el número del celular de Marcus, el cual me sabía de memoria. Esperé a que timbrara dos veces y alguien contestó desde el otro lado de la línea._

"_Bueno" Dijo, suavemente._

"_Hola" Contestó la otra voz, rasposa y ronca._

_Me reí._

"_¿Alice?" Preguntó la voz, la emoción era notoria._

"_Hola, Marcus" Le respondí, con igual emoción._

"_¿Cómo has estado, enana?"_

"_Bien, hasta ahora"_

"_¿Qué sucede? A ver, déjame ver…problemas con tu marido" _

"_Odio que seas tan intuitivo. ¡Eso ni siquiera es un poder! ¿Cómo te tocan dos cosas, intuitivo y, por si fuera poco, con el solo tocar a una persona puedes saber su pasado? Pero bueno, no son tan útiles. Jajaja."_

"_Jajaja. Lo sé, por eso tengo mi indudable talento de rastreador, bebé"_

"_Algo para que se te olvide que tienes un poder extraño. Ajajajajaja"_

"_Bueno, ¿quieres que vaya a Forks, no?"_

"_Por favor, ¿tus amigos están contigo?"_

"_Sí, aquí están, no te preocupes. Estaba camino a Forks, a decir verdad, quería verte, después de tantos años sin verte. ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿50? ¿60?"_

"_70. Jajaja. Nunca has sido bueno con la matemática. Ni con la memoria. Pensándolo bien, quizá tus poderes sean muy útiles para ti. Jajaja"_

"_Sí. Un día de estos déjame ver que pasó antes de que fueras vampira, Alice. Quiero ayudarte, y eso es lo que más quieres en el mundo"_

_Mi mirada se oscureció._

"_Ya veremos, Marcus. No sé si estaré preparada" Mi tono era dulce, pero se notaba mi temor._

"_No te preocupes, no me meteré en nada que no me importe. Y tampoco haré nada con lo que tú no estés de acuerdo, cariño. Nunca lo olvides."_

"_No lo haré, Marcus, no lo haré"_

"_Bien, entonces…¿Dónde nos vemos?"_

"_En un bar que abrieron recientemente pero es muy popular. ¿Qué te parece?"_

"_¿Vamos a bailar?"_

"_Así es. Y tus amigos podrán elegir entre Rose, Esme y mi nueva hermana, Bella. Pero ella no es una vampira así que con cuidadito Monchito."_

"_Jajaja. Alice, tienes prohibido volver a México"_

"_¿Por qué? Me encanta ese lugar. Es alegre, vivaz, pero no, ahí no hay tanta moda, así que no."_

"_Jajaja, era de esperarse. Bien, ¿Cómo se llama el bar?"_

"_Black Tear"_

"_¿No es para emos?"_

"_¡Me descubriste! Sí, Marcus, me hice emo. Yo, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, la chica más enérgica y alegre del mundo me hice emo"_

"_Ya pues, chica no-puedo-ser-emo, ya entendí. Bien, nos vemos en…¿30 hora?"_

"_No has dejado de correr, ¿cierto?"_

"_Jajaja. No. No tardo en llegar, unos 20 minutos más. Solo que ocuparé diez para cambiarme. Tengo que ir al centro comercial, y la gente es bastante lenta."_

"_Solo esperemos que tu sentido de la moda sea mejor"_

"_No jugaremos a que soy tu muñeco, pequeña"_

"_¿Quién dijo que era un juego?" Le comenté divertida_

"_Ahh, Alice, nunca cambiaras, nos vemos en 30 hora en el bar nombre-de-emo-pero-no-es emo."_

"_¿Sabes? Es más corto 'Black Tear"_

"_Como sea. Adiós."_

"_Adiós"_

_Colgué el teléfono y todas me miraban sonrientes. Bella sabía todo porque Rose y Esme se habían encargado de decírselo mientras la conversación tomaba lugar._

"_Está todo listo" _

_FINAL FLASHBACK_

Ahora nos encontramos en un hotel. No se nos antojó volver a casa, y teníamos que terminar de arreglarnos.

"Black Tear. Sí se oye emo, Alice" Comentó Bella, mientras se acomodaba el cabello con los dedos.

"Lo sé, seguramente los nacos lo sacaron del comercial de Hallmark, ese de 'Dark Tear', pero pues, para que fuera más pirata, le pusieron Dark" Criticó Rosalie.

"Sí, como olvidar ese comercial. Esta padre, pero raro" Convine yo.

"Ya, niñas. No ofendan" Nos dijo Esme, divertida por la tontería de la que hablábamos. Todas le sonreímos y paramos de hablar. Aunque eso no duro tanto.

"Bella, te va a encantar Marcus. Es mega agradable" Le dije, desesperándome por el silencio que había durado una eternidad. Miré mi reloj de piedras, y vi que solo habían pasado unos segundos. Bien, eso también equivalía a una eternidad, ¿no?

Pasó una eternidad y un día para que llegaran las 7:00 p.m., la hora acordada con Marcus para llegar al bar. Cuando llegamos, ellos aún no estaban ahí, pero aún así entramos. Ya nos encontrarían.

--------------------------------------Con los chicos-------------------------------------------------

Edward's POV

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con eso de ir al bar. La música ayudaría, y yo me distraería con la mente de los demás, Jasper con la alegría de los demás, y después se lo contagiaría a Emmett y a Carlisle.

Habíamos quedado a las 7:30 p.m. Y nos separamos para poder cambiarnos a gusto. Tomamos la ropa de nuestro cuartos, pero no nos cambiamos ahí, si no que hicimos cambios, para no pensar en las chicas. Jasper se cambión en la habitación de Rosalie, Emmett en la mía, yo en la de Carlisle, y Carlisle en la de Jasper.

Al final, coincidimos en que la habitación no tenía nada que ver.

…Y que no sabíamos ponernos un maldito pantalón nosotros mismos…

Sí, sé lo que piensan; Niños chiquitos, no se saben cambiar, los visten las novias. Pero no, yo estoy hablando de que no sabemos combinar. Menos Emmett, él sí no se sabe cambiar.

Pero esta vez, al salir, Emmett traía el pañalón al revés, Jasper traía una corbata en la cabeza (Y no tengo ni la menor idea de porque tría una corbata), Carlisle traía una chaqueta que no combinaba, y yo llevaba una camiseta lila y un pantalón azul cielo. Y no tengo la menor idea de porque decían que se veía mal.

Nos terminamos cambiando todos juntos, en la sala, ayudándonos en que ropa ponernos. Jasper se encargó de decirle a Emmett como se pone un pantalón, pues por primera vez, Emmett se dio cuenta de que para ponerte pantalones tienes que meter una pierna a la vez. Carlisle le dijo como meterse una camiseta sin romperla, y yo le enseñé a amarrarse los cordones de sus vans. No sé como Rosalie lo aguanta.

¡Y es qué quién no sabe atarse las agujetas! ¡O ponerse el pantalón! ¡O no romper una camiseta al ponérsela!

En ese momento escuché un extraño ruido, como la tela al desgarrarse, pero decidí ignorarlo. Cuando estuve listo, volteé con los chicos para que me dieran su opinión y ellos solo se carcajearon. Curioso, me miré en el espejo, y vi que el costado derecho de mi camiseta estaba todo rasgado. ¡Genial, además de que mi novia me deja supuestamente, el karma decide atacarme!

Escuché como Jasper le cuchicheaba a los demás:

'Y el karma anota. Edward cero, karma 1.'

"Muy gracioso, Jasper. Pero ahórrate tus bromitas, que de comediante, ni alma que se acerque a verte."

"Uyy sí, me llamo Edward y soy lo mejor de lo mejor" Dijo Emmett, en tono bromista.

Todos nos atacamos de la risa al ver su imitación, puesto que él había tomado una bolsa que las chicas habían dejado en un sofá, y había hecho una pose 150% gay, 50% estúpida.

"Esa es…. la mejor cosa…. que has hecho….. en toda la tarde" Le dije, mientras me retorcía de la risa en el suelo.

"Jasper, ….basta, ….controla la risa… nos vas a matar… de tanto reír" Dijo Carlisle, en el suelo, riéndose tanto que tenía las manos en los costados, tratando de evitar reir tanto, pero como Jasper aún se moría de la risa, nadie pudo parar hasta que pasaron 5 minutos. Ahora todos estábamos de buen humor.

Emmett cantaba interiormente, Jasper pensaba en que camisa darme, puesto que la mía estaba rota, y Carlisle pensaba en los buenos momentos que pasamos a lado de las chicas. Y eso me contagió la alegría. Enserio que aquellos momentos eran mágicos. Dejé que Jasper sintiera al 100 mí relajamiento, y le susurré lo que estaba viendo en la, de nuevo pasiva, mente de Carlisle.

Jasper le dijo, a su vez, a Emmett lo que sucedía. Era increíble ver la tranquila sonrisa de Carlisle adornando su cara una vez más. Con esa simple sonrisa, todos los demás nos relajamos, y salimos a la calle. Habíamos escogido las vestimentas más fáciles; Todos traíamos pantalones de mezclilla, con camisas tipo polo, Carlisle blanca, Emmett azul marino, Jasper café y yo negra. No puedo creer que nos tomara tanto tiempo vestirnos de esa manera. El reloj ya daba las 7:25.

Caminamos lentamente fuera de la casa, y nos subimos todos al Jeep de Emmett. Nadie tenía ganas de irse en un auto por su cuenta.

Jasper se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, mientras mi padre y yo íbamos atrás. Emmett, por supuesto, iba al volante.

El grandulón condujo literalmente lento, íbamos a 150 km/h, pero a nadie pareció molestarle, ni a mí. Sinceramente, la velocidad no se veía tan apetitosa ahora. Lo que más necesitábamos era calma, y eso lo teníamos. En la radio se escuchaba la música basura de Daddy Yankee, así que Jasper la cambió por un CD con canciones que él había grabado. La primera, 'Northern Downpour', esa y la de desesperadamente enamorado no podían faltar en ningún CD de Jasper. Después de esas rolas, la que siguió fue la de 'Enamorado por primera vez' y la de 'acorralada'. Después de eso llegamos. Todos sorprendidos por la música que veníamos oyendo. Era un CD que Esme había grabado, no el de Jasper. Nos dimos cuenta hasta que llegamos y Emmett había sacado el CD pues no parecía la música de Jasper, no, las primeras dos sí, eran las únicas tranquilas que él oía. Al sacarlo, vimos que el CD era morado, y en la carátula se leía 'Favorite lovely songs. Esme Cullen'.

Carlisle sonrió al verlo, y, estaba seguro, de haber podido, habría derramado una lágrima.

"Eso explica las canciones" Dijo Carlisle, sin borrar su sonrisa de bobo enamorado.

Bajamos del auto, y vimos a un grupo de 4 chicas con 4 chicos entrando. Nos parecieron familiares, pero no les prestamos atención. No estábamos ahí para reconocer gente si no para relajarnos.

Al entrar, vimos que estaba lleno, apenas podías pasar, pero encontramos una mesa desocupada de pura suerte. Los anteriores ocupantes se acababan de parar.

"Está muy lleno" Susurré, pero sabía que me habían oído.

"Nahh" Exclamó Emmett. "Jazz, ¿Qué dices de ir a bailar?" Le preguntó, mirando disimuladamente, y no sabía que Emmett pudiera hacer eso, a un par de muchachas solas, sentadas en una mesa a unos 3 metros de distancia. Una de ellas era morena clara, de cabellos negros ondulados, y unos ojos color chocolate. La otra era blanca rosada, castaña, con unos ojos del color de las esmeraldas. Jasper sacó a bailar a la castaña, y Emmett a la pelinegra. Era obvio lo que hacían, trataban de olvidar a las chicas.

Volteé a mi derecha, y lo vi me horrorizo.

¡Maldición!

No sabía si resistiría el impulso de matar …

Y al parecer, Carlisle tampoco

Su fase de señor de la calle había vuelto…y eso no era nada bueno.

Justo en ese momento, Jasper y Emmett dejaron de bailar y voltearon a vernos, seguramente notando la tención. Sus miradas se dirigieron al mismo punto que las nuestras, y sus ojos y sus bocas se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Ahí, frente a nosotros, eran las chicas bailando con unos tipejos. La mirada de Alice estaba calvada en la espalda de Jasper, quién se había volteado inmediatamente. Ahí, bailando también, estaba Bella.

...EDWARDXBELLA.C

**¡Elijan, gente linda! ¿Qué se acabe ya o le metemos más cosas? Tengo las demás cosas pensadas, solo sería plasmarlas en letras.**


	6. Aclarando situaciones

**Qe ondaa?? Me tarde??? Bueno, el punto es que ya estoy de vuelta xD eh estado tratando de veras el escribir mejor, pero solo sale esto! Soy un asco, lo sé. Quizá no tengo ningún talento para la escritura… En este capi. Será Jalice, le dedicaré un capi a cada pareja, para que sea más fácil para mí (seeeh, soy una floja (h)) para no tener que centrarme en todas las parejas de una .Y porque es la segunda vez que lo hago pq mis hermanos me movieron unas cosas y perdí todo lo que le había agregado que era 3 hojasss!!! No tienen ni idea del enojo que me dio… -.-**

**Bien, después de tanto tiempo, mi amada continuación:**

**VI. Aclarando situaciones.**

La mirada de Alice era impresionante. Mostraba dolor, amor, comprensión, lealtad, deslealtad, millones de emociones en una sola mirada.

Y la de Jasper era todo lo contrario, dolor, enojo, furia. No miraba a Alice, no, su mirada iba más atrás. Directo a Marcus. No era la primera vez que lo veía. Y tampoco la primera que quería asesinarlo a sangre limpia.

La mirada de Alice estaba en Jasper, ya no miraba su espalda, si no sus ojos. Temía que Jasper la odiase, que no la amara más. Y fue en ese momento cuando la realidad la golpeo de frente. Él no la veía con odio a ella. ¡Era Marcus!

Y, a pesar de que ya se conocían, Jasper no podía evitar mirar con recelo a ese tipo. Alice confiaba en él ciegamente, le decía todo, lo quería…Y Jasper no era un chico que dejara a su chica estar con otros así nomás precisamente.

La muchacha con quién Jasper bailaba segundos atrás, se encontraba ahora sin saber qué hacer, sentada de nuevo en la mesa. El chico que la había sacado a bailar había desaparecido segundos atrás se encontraba sentada en la mesa, y Jasper más cerca de Alice que de ella.

Asustada, tomó su bolso y salió del lugar, sin preocuparse siquiera en mirar atrás. El terror era increíble, y ni siquiera había pasado nada. Pobre chica, no sabía que Jasper le acababa de causar un ataque de nervios debido a su propio nerviosismo.

Lentamente, Jasper se acercó a Marcus, tratando de controlar sus instintos asesinos que realmente amenazaban con salir. Y él no opondría mucha resistencia. Pero no, había mucha gente alrededor. Y hacerlo solo lastimaría a Alice, a su ángel. No podía arriesgarse. No quería perderla. Si iba a perderla por Marcus, no lo haría por idiota e ir y matarlo. Sería peor que ella lo viese como un asesino. Le dolería a morir y nada se arreglaría.

Su andar era lento, pero, lentamente paró, no quería verla a ella, verlo a él. Se dio media vuelta y estaba preparándose para salir del lugar, cuando una mano pequeña, suave lo detuvo. Él se negó a voltear, sabiendo que se trataba de su mujer, de Alice. No, no volteó a verla. Al contrario. Trató de zafarse de aquel agarré, pero, obvio, ella lo había previsto y movió su mano hacia su hombro, impidiéndole moverse. Esa suave y frágil mano, sin nada de esfuerzo, había impedido que Jasper diera un solo paso más. Él dejó escapar un suspiró y se volteó para encarar a Alice. Esa pequeña duende podía hacerlo caer de lo más alto. Y como dolía aquello.

Los ojos de Alice reflejaban tristeza. Dolor. Y todo por su culpa. Sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Y es que Dios puede reconstruir un corazón roto, pero necesita todos los pedazos. Y los pedazos del corazón de Jasper estaban repartidos; en Alice estaba la mitad, en el lugar donde la conoció había otro, donde se casaron por primera vez, su primera casa, su primera cita, su primera caza juntos… Y no quería unirlos para recuperar su corazón. Prefería perecer que el alejar en lo más mínimo aquellas memorias tan valiosas para él. Y es que con ella no se necesita nada mas, absolutamente nada. Incluso la sangre se vuelve menos importante.

La miro detenidamente, y después fijó su mirada en Marcus, quién le miraba, expectante, desde detrás de Alice. Unos metros atrás, a decir verdad. Temía que él, Jasper, fuera a lastimar a esa chica. ¿Quién cree que es? Él jamás la lastimaría, su ángel, su mujer, su salvación.

Alice estiró su mano, para acariciar la mejilla de su marido, y dirigir su mirada hacia la de ella.

-Alice, sabes que puedo verlo aunque gires mi cara. Tu estatura no ayuda mucho.- El sarcasmo y la diversión se perdieron en el aire. Nadie estaba de humor para bromas. Pero Jasper aún podía ver a su enemigo parado frente a él, la estatura de Alice era demasiado corta, comparada con el alto Marcus.

Jasper recapacitó la escena, y pensó en salir del lugar. Irse y perderse, darle camino libre a Marcus y evitar que Alice sufriera en una encrucijada así. Salir y que nadie sepa a donde va, volverse salvaje y perderse en su propio dolor. Sucumbir ante el pecado original. Ante su naturaleza. Dejarse llevar por la oscuridad que asechaba su mente. Y es que Marcus era una mucha mejor opción, no la lastimaría, no era un egoísta, no se sentía mal por todo…y sentía solo lo que quería sentir. Podía darle a Alice un pasado, un presente y un futuro. Mientras él solo podía darle un presente. Era demasiado inestable con su dieta aún, como para dar por hecho algún futuro.

Las finas cejas de Alice se juntaron lentamente, hasta casi convertirlas en una. Eso era una escena escalofriante, puesto que Alice casi nunca se enojaba, y verla así era espantoso. Sus facciones se transformaron, sin perder un gramo de su belleza y atractivo, en una cara de frustración y decepción.

Él sabía que ella había visto lo que acababa de pensar hacer.

-Escúchame, Jasper Withlock Hale, tú no te vas. Sabes que jamás te abandonaría. Por nadie. Y si planeara hacerlo, no jugaría contigo, iría directo al grano. Hace años me hubiera ido si no te amase, o si amase a Marcus más que a ti. Sabes que lo amo, pero como un hermano o un primo. A ti te amo, eres mi marido, Jazz.- Sus facciones se habían vuelto más cálidas, esperando la reacción de Jasper. Aunque ella sabía bien como reaccionaria. En ese momento, dejó de ver, no quería saber que pasaría, quería entregarse, esperar la respuesta, dejarse llevar.

Jasper bajó la mirada, y beso cuidadosamente una de las manos que Alice tenía en su cara.

-Perdóname, Alice, perdóname, por favor. Por desconfiar de ti, por herirte siempre, por no poder ser lo que tú quieres.- Su voz era desesperada, imploraba perdón. Estaba dolido, pero eso no lo cegaba. Había actuado mal. Estaba celoso, pero eso no lo dominaba. Sabía, muy en el fondo, por más que le doliese, que Alice lo amara, y que ella no buscara una mejor vida con otro. Le dolía que ella se quisiera quedar a su lado, aunque Marcus la pudiera hacer más feliz. Pero él era un egoísta, la quería junto a él. Siempre.

-Perdóname tú a mí, Jazz, por favor. No debí de haber jugado con ustedes así, y yo…pues…perdóname… sabes…-

Alice no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Jasper la había besado intensamente.

-Pensé que el que más batallaría para reconciliarse sería yo.- Dijo él, separándose mínimamente de Alice para hablar.

-Créeme, si no hubiese sido mi culpa, estarías cavando tu propia culpa por haber desconfiado así de mí.- Y con eso, el beso se profundizó, desvaneciendo cualquier duda de algo sin perdonar.

Detrás de ellos, Marcus sonreía incómodo. Y es que la verdad a él le gustaba Alice. Pero nunca lo diría. No, eso lastimaría a su pequeña. Sin esperar nada, se dio media vuelta y caminó lentamente.

-¡Marcus!- Gritó Alice, a lado de Jasper.

Marcus detuvo su caminar, mas no se volvió.

-Adiós, Allie.- Susurró. Sabía que lo haría.

Jasper miró a su mujer, sabía que ella quería a ese tipo como nada en ese mundo. Estaba a punto de soltarla para ir tras él y que Alice tuviera su tiempo de hablar con él. Pero ella presionó la mano de él contra su cintura, haciéndole entender que no la soltara.

-Déjalo. Lo lastimaremos más. Te lastimarás más.-

La sonrisa de Jasper era enorme. Ella acababa de dejar que un gran amigo se fuera así sin más, para no lastimarlo a él. Pero él no permitiría que ella se lastimara así.

-No, Allie, mi amor. Soy un estúpido. No puedo arruinarte esto.-

A velocidad vampírica Jasper se perdió entre la gente.

-Jazz…Marcus.-


	7. Aclarando Situaciones II

Je, que creyeron? Que las abandonaba? Ja, eso ni pensarlo. Aquí me tienen de nuevo dando lata 8DLamento la tardanza, pero han sido cosas de la escuela, con eso de que el trabajo final de enrichment está cerca y todo eso y no tengo nada, y exámenes, y enfermedades, y cuidarme, y cuidar a mi hermano, y tareas…ay no, ni tiempo he tenido.  
´Pero por fin pude terminar este cap, aunque creo que no está muy bien. Espero les guste, sé que pude haber hecho algo mejor pero…como nunca ha sido esta mi pareja favorita, las ideas se me han escapado…  
Próximo cap, CarlislexEsme. Será que nuestro doctor podrá controlarse? O le dará un mal ejemplo a sus hijos? Averígüenlo cuando se me ocurra ;)jajaja

**VII. Aclarando situaciones II parte.  
BellaxEdward**  
Sentí mi instinto asesino luchando por salir. No podía soportar ver a Bella bailando con otro hombre, menos un vampiro. Si yo luché por ella, por no querer lastimarla y rendirme al final para quedarme a su lado, no había sido para que otro vampiro llegara de la nada y bailara con ella con total libertad.  
Sabía que este no era un lugar para nada de esto, pero no podía evitar pensar en miles de muertes, lentas y dolorosas, para él. Me paré de una manera un tanto salvaje y bloqueé cualquier pensamiento que no fueran los míos. Necesitaba espacio y tranquilidad. No podía perder el control por mi propia mente, menos aún por la de alguien más. Mis pasos eran decididos, y estaba consciente de que caminaba de manera salvaje, como depredador a punto de atacar a su presa, mostraba mis afilados caninos sin remordimiento alguno, y mis brazos estaban despegados de mi cuerpo, preparados a atacar a cualquier momento.  
Ellos habían dejado de bailar ya, y me miraban directo a los ojos. En cuanto estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, Bella dio unos cuantos pasos, colocándose frente al sucio vampiro que había osado bailar con ella en mi presencia. Eso había sido un error, un error que yo no dejaría pasar así de rápido. Solté un gruñido, pero la expresión temerosa y reprobatoria en la cara de mi ángel, me impidió hacerlo de nuevo. O de siquiera acercarme más…  
Bella me miró a los ojos, con su dulce y tierna mirada. Me mostró que todo estaba bien, que no pasaba nada. Mostraban arrepentimiento sincero, obviamente ellos no sabían que me encontraba en ese mismo lugar. Pero eso no acabó con mis ansias de matar, de cortar, de quemar…Solo las incrementaron. ¡Ella lo estaba defendiendo!  
Una vez más di un paso furioso, pero una cálida mano, su cálida mano me detuvo.  
-No, Edward.- Susurró dulcemente contra mi oído.  
Y con esas dos palabras paré.  
Con esas dos palabras sentí deseos de largarme, desaparecer.  
Con esas dos palabras sentí mi furia abandonarme.  
Con esas dos palabras mi mente empezó a dar vueltas, ahuyentando todas las ganas que tenía de matar a ese vampiro, hermano de Marcus, Nathaniel, a quién había conocido años atrás gracias a mi hermana, Alice.  
Con esas dos palabras, todo lo que estaba en mi mente era acercarme un poco más y besarla, sentir que aún me amaba.  
Pero me resistí. Sabía que ella estaba enojada y besarla solo haría que ella se confundiera…o se enojara más. Y aunque no lo demostrara, yo sabía que estaba decepcionada. Y eso me mataba por dentro, incluso más que si me hubiese gritado, abofeteado, he ido de la casa. Incluso más que eso. Porque eso quería decir que ella me amaba, que se preocupaba por mí. Cuando yo me dejo cegar tan fácilmente por los celos y el odio.  
Respiré hondo 2 veces, a pesar de que no lo necesitaba y relajé la postura. Mis hombros se destensaron y volvieron a mis costados, mis ojos estaban tranquilos, mi boca no era una línea recta, mi boca estaba cerrada, mi cuerpo relajado.  
Cerré los ojos unos minutos, que me parecieron horas, y cuando los abrí, me enfoque en Nathaniel, quién tranquilizaba a Bella y le aseguraba que yo no la dañaría ni a él, ni a ella.  
Nathaniel era alto, unos centímetros más que ello, tenía el cabello castaño claro, sus facciones eran finas y a la vez salvajes, sus ojos eran de un verde claro, pero su mirada intensa. Un chico atractivo, sí, pero no se metería con mi novia.  
Eso no iba a permitir.  
Y a pesar de todo, sabía que él no veía a Bella de la manera en que yo lo hacía. Él la veía como a una pequeña hermana a quien proteger.  
Y yo lo sabía.  
Pero eso no me hacía perder los celos, solo las formas de tortura.  
BELLA'S POV  
Me tranquilice un poco al ver que Edward se relajaba al fin, no me gustaba verlo de esa manera. Lentamente Nathaniel se acercó a mí, y me acarició el rostro, depositando un mechón de cabello que me cubría los ojos detrás de la oreja.  
Llevaba tan solo horas de conocerlo, pero no podía evitar quererlo, amarlo como un hermano. Era un chico grande, fuerte y apuesto. Era inevitable para mí verlo como un hermano. Y sabía que Edward lo sabía. No sé porque se había puesto tan celoso.  
Lo volteé a ver cuando él estaba completamente relajado y le mostré un dulce sonrisa, la cual el correspondió con una llena de arrepentimiento. El remordimiento me comió por dentro, pues, a fin de cuentas, esto era mi culpa.  
Nadie me había obligado a…no, olvídenlo, sí, Alice me obligó a bailar con Nathaniel. Pero eso fue al principio, así que es mi culpa, mi culpa y solamente mi culpa.  
Lentamente me aleje de Nathaniel, quien sonreía abiertamente a Edward, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Edward se fijo en él, y después, ante mi mirada interrogante, le sonrió.  
¿Pero qué era eso? ¿No acababa de amenazarlo de muerte? No entendía nada.  
Pero sabía que Edward le estaba leyendo la mente, pues asentía y negaba con la cabeza. Estaban en una conversación en la que yo no figuraba.  
Volteé a ver a Edward, con una expresión de reproché y me crucé de brazos.  
¡No se vale, él bien sabe que odio que haga eso!  
No pude evitar hacer un puchero, y Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazó dulcemente, yo relaje el cuerpo, pero mis brazos seguían cruzados.  
-No pasa nada, cariño.- Me susurró al oído. –Nathaniel y yo solo teníamos una plática 'civilizada', si se le puede llamar así. No hay problema. No nos pelearemos.-  
Sonreí abiertamente a esto y lo abracé fuertemente.  
Me separé un poco de él para besarlo en los labios, y aunque al principio no se mostró muy cooperativo, poco después lo aceptó de una manera que nunca antes me había correspondido antes; con amor y pasió n, dulzura y rudeza. Todo al mismo tiempo…y no me molestó. En lo absoluto.  
Vi a Nathaniel dejando el lugar quedamente, con una gran sonrisa, y despidiéndose lentamente con la mano.  
En ese momento escuché que Edward soltaba una risita, y lo volteé a ver, separándome de él…muy a mí pesar.  
Lo miré cuestionante, pero no me dijo nada.  
-¿Qué pensaba, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen? – Le exigí, sin borra mi sonrisa de boba enamorada.  
-Dijo que te volvería ver esta noche, en la casa Cullen, antes de irse, pero que esta vez yo tenía que prometer no amenazar con arrancarle el cuello.-  
Reí ligeramente, más por la expresión en el rostro del amor de mi vida, no, existencia, sí, eso era, existencia, que por otra cosa.  
Si aún no entendí a los chicos, ¿sería capaz de entender a los vampiros alguna vez? No lo creo…  
Pero mis pensamientos perdieron sentido cuando él juntó sus labios con los míos una vez más, presionándome contra su cuerpo. Me levantó en sus brazos, y así, juntos, caminamos de vuelta a su casa.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Mi amor, mi vidano me dejes,por favor

**Sí, lo sé; lo prometí para hace rato, ¡¡pero realmente lo lamento!! Es solo que el tiempo no me ha dado, con tareas exámenes y todo eso… pero lo bueno es que en estos exámenes finales exenté casi todo ;) urra!! Menos mate, física y gramar. Con 91, 94.6 y 90 respectivamente -.- jajaja, pero con exentar todas las otras materias en exámenes finales, uah, soy feliz!!! Ajjaa, no haré de español, wiii~ ******** ni de historia!!! Jajjaa Bueno, espero disfruten este cap que les dedico con toda la felicidad que radia de mí ;)**

**Aclarando Situaciones III.**

**Carlisle's POV**

Sentí mis entrañas agarrotarse dentro de mí, esa pequeña bestia que hacía años no sentía crecía, haciéndome explotar. Sabía que no debía hacer nada, así como incluso Edward había entrado en razón. Pero yo no era como él. Sé que dirán que soy mucho más paciente que él y todo eso, pero no. Edward se ha enfrentado varias veces a perder a Bella, yo jamás he corrido ese maldito riesgo con mi amada Esme. No sabía cómo reaccionar, fuera de millones de ideas sanguinarias que pasaban por mi cabeza.

Ella era eso, mi única debilidad. Todo el autocontrol que me había costado décadas y décadas de paciencia y tragarme enojos. Pero nadie se mete con MI Esme. No sé de que soy capaz de hacer, solo sé que mi rostro refleja toda mi furia y enojo. Mi cara está distorsionada por la angustia, el dolor…y la sed de muerte.

Esme mira más que sorprendida, ella, que sabe absolutamente de mí, esta es la primera vez que me ve de esta manera.

Jasper me indica que no haga nada, mientras abraza cariñosamente a Alice. Bien sabe que Esme es lo más importante para mí, algo por lo cual nunca antes había tenido que pelear, algo que se había dado bien. Y ahora que tenía que pelear, lo haría con garras y dientes.

Sé que Esme me ama y que nunca me abandonaría, pero el simple hecho de verla ahí, con ese tipo…¡Urghh, me crispa los malditos nervios!

Las millones de groserías que había dicho hace rato volvieron a mi memoria, torturándome y haciendo que mi temperamento, de por sí ya muy alterado, solo empeorara.

No sé que hizo Edward para controlarse de aquella manera tan perfecta. Ni Jasper. Edward…bueno, él seguramente porque siempre ha tenido que pelear por Bella, ha sido su manera de existir el último tiempo. Y Jasper, pues…él había tenido problemas con ese tipo anteriormente. Además, él podía saber lo que Alice sentía hacía el chico ese. Pero lo único en mi vida por lo cual no me había tenido que esforzar para mantenerlo a mi lado, si no que para verla sonreír, para saber que me amaba, mostrarle mi amor, era Esme. Jamás había tenido que pelear con alguien por ella.

Mis nervios se me crispan, trato de concentrarme, pero el temperamento no me lo permite. Tengo los ojos abiertos y grandes, furia completamente. Si fuera humano, seguramente ya me habría rasgado la piel de la fuerza con la que tengo apretado el puño. Quizá esto de ser vampiro tiene sus ventajas. O tal vez no…

Mi mente, con la privilegiada memoria que tiene, rehace, solo para torturarme, las escenas a lado de Esme, solo ella y yo…y se ven interrumpidas con su baile al lado de este chango mal parado que se vino a meter con MI mujer.

Y eso sí, que quede claro: NADIE, PERO NADIE DE LOS NADIES HABIDOS Y POR HABER SE METE CON LA MUJER DE CARLISLE CULLEN.

No sé de donde agarré fuerzas y salí, sin poder evitarlo, a velocidad vampírica de ese lugar. Estando afuera, me dirigí al maldito bosque, pateando y golpeando todo lo que había en mi camino. Tenía que alejarme, no podía arriesgarme a perder a mi hermosa Esme por alguna estupidez que no pudiera controlar delante de ella. No la lastimaría, de ninguna manera, no sería como ese bastardo de Charles Evenson, que, directa o indirectamente, la llevó a la muerte.

Y, aunque me duela decirlo, de alguna manera le agradezco lo que le hizo a mi muñeca hace ya tantos años. Hace ya 110 años, 110 hermosos años que ella ha estado conmigo…y, un segundo más, y yo pude haber acabado con todo eso.

Sentí como mi corazón se apretujaba. La simple idea de perderla me perturbaba y lastimaba hasta el alma…entraba a mi ser, lastimando mis órganos internos, mis entrañas, mi corazón, que, aunque ya no late, está allí, para guardar cualquier memoria de ella, de Esme, de mi niña, mi pequeña. Mi dulce y amada Esme que, sin importar que, siempre será lo más importante en mi existencia, en mi vida después de la muerte…en este mundo de inmortalidad, donde solo ella me ha apoyado incondicionalmente sin siquiera dudar aunque fuese una vez de mis palabras. Quien me apoyaba cada vez que amenazaba con perder el juicio debido a la incapacidad de saber qué hacer.

Y ahora me sentía basura por siquiera haber dudado de ella. Fue una fracción de segundo que temí que lo amará a él sobre mí, pero esa fracción de segundo bastó para saber que no merezco su amor, su compasión.

Y es que, por más que trate de cambiar, soy un hombre, tengo debilidades, por más vampiro en que me haya convertido. Los celos siguen dentro de mí, la tendencia a la violencia sigue dentro de mí…

Y esta era la primera vez en años, décadas, lustros, que yo perdía el control de aquella manera.

Miré hacia el cielo y vi como una hermosa luna llena brillaba, rodeada de hermosas estrellas. Miré a mí alrededor y no vi más que árboles. Dejando escapar un largo y profundo suspiro, me dejé caer en el piso, recargándome en el tronco de un gran árbol.

-Maldición.- Solté por lo bajo.

Pero un sonido lejano de árboles moviéndose me distrajo. Esperé unos segundos y desapareció. Seguramente un animal. Así que no presté atención cuando ese sonido empezó de nuevo.

Bajé la mirada, viéndome el pantalón…y cuando volteé al frente ya no estaba en esta época, estaba años atrás, cuando Esme era humana, una preciosa humana de tan solo 16 años de edad, que venía hacía mí con una pierna rota.

No resistí y, a pesar de mi humor de perros, una ancha sonrisa de oreja a oreja me iluminó el rostro. Me paré lentamente, y noté como ella corría, relativamente lento para un vampiro, hacía mí.

Abrí mis brazos y acabé con esa maldita distancia que nos separaba.

Y la besé. La besé profunda y apasionadamente.

-Perdóname. Perdóname, por favor, mi amor. Perdóname. – Rogué desesperado, sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento.

-No te preocupes, cariño.- Susurró contra mis labios, dejando escapar una de sus inocentes risitas.

Me sentí como un adolescente que se escapa con su novia, y no me importó. Lo único que importaba en ese momento es que estaba al lado de Esme y que nos amábamos.

Una segunda persona apareció de entre los arbustos; el tipo que había bailado con Esme. Me tensé, pero no dejé de abrazar a Esme por su cintura. Ella se aferraba fuertemente a mi brazo, seguramente de que hiciera una tontería.

Delicadamente me deshice de su agarre, ante su atónita mirada.

Lentamente me acerqué al tipo, mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

-Yo…lo lamento.- Me disculpé educadamente, mientras mantenía contacto visual con el tipo.

Me miró extrañado.

-No te preocupes, Carlisle. No hay problema alguno, supongo que te entiendo. Yo lo lamento, debí de haber sido un poco más…Difícil de convencer.- Aclaró él, en tono amistoso.

Solté una risa sincera, mientras le daba la mano como gesto de amistad.

-Y yo debí de haber sido menos celoso…pero debes de entender, y te lo recomiendo porque con esto me di cuenta de que mi autocontrol hacia celar a Esme no ha progresado en nada, que con ella no te metas. No quiero terminar siendo en malo de la película por culpa de mis arranques.-

-Lo tomaste muy bien, Carlisle. Sí yo hubiese vivido tu situación…le habría arrancado la cabeza al idiota que osase a tocar a mi chica.-

Y ambos soltamos una carcajada, cual par de viejos amigos que se reencuentran después de muchos años en la mejor de las situaciones.

Mi amada Esme nos miraba recargada en un árbol con una gran sonrisa, aunque sus ojos mostrasen cierta sorpresa por mi cambio tan drástico de humor. Pero bueno, es una de las desventajas de ser vampiro, ¿no?

Le estiré la mano, indicándole que se acercara. Su cara se lleno de amor y lentamente se acercó a mí, dejándome abrazarla contra mi cuerpo.

-Bien, entonces…cariño, ¿hay habitaciones disponibles para nuestros huéspedes, cierto?- Le pregunté cariñosamente a mi mujer, a manera de una invitación indirecta a mi nuevo amigo.

-Por supuesto que hay, Carlisle. Por supuesto que hay.-

Los tres reímos una vez más, pero yo no aparté la vista de mis brazos, que rodeaban la delicada cintura de Esme, y sus brazos enroscados alrededor de mi cuello, dándome la espalda.

-No se preocupen, nosotros nos vamos hoy mismo.-

-Para nada.- Terció Esme. Siempre su instinto maternal salía a flote. Quizá por eso la amaba tanto.- Es peligroso, a pesar de que sean vampiros. Es de noche, podrían descubrirlos, además, deben de estar un rato relajándose. Después de el mal trago que les hicimos pasar, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ustedes.- Se explicó ella, defendiendo su punto de vista y, más que nada, la salud de cualquiera cerca de ella. Supongo que aún no se acostumbre, a pesar de los años, a que el peligro somos nosotros, no el peligro hacia nosotros.

Vi que él intentaba alegar, así que decidí meterme. No iba a aceptar un NO por repuesta, especialmente después de mi actitud tan descortés y desagradable. Peor aún que la de mis hijos.

-No, nada de peros, ni excusas. Sería bueno que todos platicáramos juntos en la casa, así nos destensamos, nos conocemos mejor. Y acabamos con cualquier duda de que quieren algo con las chicas.- Me apoyé, y una imagen de Jasper se vino a mi cabeza. Otra de Emmett hecho una furia. Y una de Edward acabando con todo a su paso.

Esme soltó una ligera risa, inaudible para cualquier oído humano, al imaginarse las imágenes que debían de haber pasado por mi mente.

El chico, cuyo nombre aún no sabía, o no recordaba, la secundó en las risas. Y yo sonreí abiertamente una vez más. Junto a mi esposa, y al hombre que, en un arranque de celos, casi mato y ahora era un amigo.

De repente, la tranquilidad del lugar se perdió por un lejano sonido de truenos. Al menos esa era la impresión que daba, pero nosotros tres bien sabíamos que era; el choque de dos cuerpos, de dos vampiros.

La cara de Esme me descompuso, odiaba verla tan asustada, tan preocupada.

-Emmett- Articuló, llevándose una mano al pecho, como si este le doliese solo de pensar en que su hijo podría salir herido. Y seguramente así era, los lazos de Esme hacia las otras personas son extremadamente fuertes…

La miré preocupado, y después vi el lugar de donde seguramente provenía el sonido. El chico y yo nos vimos unos segundos y sentimos, no necesitábamos leer mentes para compartir pensamientos en ese momento. Monté a Esme en mi espalda, como lo haría con una humana. Y es que en ese momento se veía tan frágil que parecía que se rompería cual hoja de papel con tan solo dar un paso.

Comenzamos a correr a una velocidad increíble, incluso para vampiros, hacia el lugar de tanto alboroto. Haríamos 15 minutos hasta allá incluso con esta velocidad.

-Se puso igual cuando saliste del bar.- Me informó él. –Si no es que peor.-

La culpa me invadió. Sabía que él no lo hacía con esa intención, si no que para que no la lastimara de nuevo.

Aflojé el paso levemente, distraído. Pero inmediatamente tomé la velocidad anterior y corrimos para parar a Emmett. Y que Esme se despreocupara. Sabía que no era la salud física de Emmett lo que le preocupaba, no…sí estaba así era porque interiormente estaba destrozado. Y no sabíamos si Rosalie lo entendería de esa manera…


	9. Aclarando Situaciones IV

**Wow, pero cmo me he tardado!! Pero an sido los proyectos, exámenes, tareas…uy, cuantas cosas!! La escuela me absorbe -.—jajaa pero bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta, finalmente. Gracias por seguirme después de tanto tiempo!! Woww, miren que aguantar mis tardanzas, y locuras alrededor de 9 capítuloss!!! Creo que quedan dos más y ya xDD reunión familiar, platicas,,,y a lo mejor un especial donde se hacen amigos de Marcus y su hermano…no sé siquieran un cap especial para cada pareja cuando vuelvan a casa…ustedes elijen!!**

**Por ciero, soy una presumida…jajajaja Adivinen quien cumplió 14 años ayer!!! Wii!! Ya soy toda una vieja (h) jajjaa bueno, ahora sí, como ya casi termino los exámenes de física ymate (exenté lo demás, yay!!) actualizaré más pronto. Espero les haya gustado esta continuación. **

**IX. Aclarando situaciones IV. **

**EMMETT'S POV**

Okay, esto no era posible. Frente a mí, se encontraba Rosalie, quien resulta que es…¡¡MI MUJER!! Bailando sensualmente con este tipo que una vez vino a la casa con Jasper.

Jasper, maldito infeliz, ¡juro que en cuanto tenga a Rosalie segura a mi lado de nuevo, le arranco la cabeza a ese que llamo hermano, pero ya no más!

Con Rosalie nadie se meto. Quien se meta con ella, se mete conmigo. Y no soy alguien con quien te gustaría meterte. No, señor. Eso no.

Me crucé de brazos, tratando de esconder mis manos apretadas en puños, pero seguramente mi cara me delataba. Las aletas de mi nariz seguramente se encontraban dilatadas por la furia con la que inhalaba, de manera innecesaria, el aire. Mi ojos entrecerrados, el entrecejo fruncido, al grado de casi formar una ceja, y tenía los labios apretados. Debía resistir la tentación de aventar todo y romper huesos.

Anhelaba matar a ese tipejo. Pero Rosalie se enojaría. No estaba dispuesto a perderla por otro, mucho menos por YO hacer una ESTUPIDEZ solito.

Miré el suelo, y lentamente bajé los brazos hasta que me rosaron los costados. Seguían en puño. No podía evitar querer ahorcar al tipo, aunque esto no le hiciese mucho daño. Solo quería descargar mi furia.

Rosalie se detuvo en seco. Se volteó lentamente para encararme, y me di cuenta de su cara de desconcierto. Me veía de manera extraña, como entre confundida y sorprendida. Su mano derecha estaba posada en el hombro del tipo. Y es justamente allí donde yo tenía la mirada clavada.

Me acerqué con pasos seguros. Debido a la furia, mi cuerpo temblaba un poco, pero nada en especial. Sentí escalofríos recorrer mi columna vertebral varias veces, como indicándome que algo andaba mal. Y así era. ¡Mi mujer estaba con un tipo que no conozco que también es un vampiro!

-Hola.- Saludó el tipo, con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Me estiro la mano para que se la tomara, mientras él posaba su mano en la cadera de MI mujer. Este tipo no tiene ni la menor idea de hasta dónde debe llegar.

Le hice un gesto de desprecio, y deje escapar un leve gruñido, solo para indicarle que se alejara de mi mujer. Pero no se movió ni un milímetro. Rosalie me miro directo a la cara….y ahora fue su cara la que se contrajo en furia.

-Emmett McCartey Cullen, ¿por qué me miras de esa manera?- Se quejo, cruzándose de brazos, y parándose frente al chico ese, como si lo protegiera.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO QUÉ QUE ME PASA? ¿CON QUE CARA ME PREGUNTAS ESO?- Le grité, aunque, claro, un humano lo escucharía como un simple susurro. Rechinaba los dientes de enfado, y en mi mente solo había millones de imágenes, todos con la misma temática; ese tío muerto.

-Estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.- Me susurró, cerrando los ojos y calmándose.- No veo porque habría de caerte mal August.-

Bien, genial, ¿qué te parece? ¡El tipo tiene un nombre, y ella casi me está obligando a llamarlo de esa manera!

Respiro hondo, tratando de relajarme….No, no funciona. Váyanse a freír espárragos, esta es mi mujer, y este 'August' es un cualquiera que esta interrumpiendo mi relación con ella.

-Tranquilo, grandote.- Me dijo, al ver mi cara. Lentamente se alejo de mi mujer, para acercarse a mí. -¿Cuál es el problema, hermano?- Preguntó alegremente, posando una mano amistosa en mi hombro.

Pero yo no estaba para eso.

Nadie, pero NADIE, se mete con mi chica, me hace enfurecer, y se sale con la suya llamándome 'grandote', o 'hermano'.

Le empujé la mano de manera violenta, ganándome una mirada reprobatoria de Rosalie. Cosa que decidí ignorar… Y miré de manera retadoramente al chico.

-No trates de hablarme como si fuéramos amigos, 'hermano'.- Le solté, de manera grosera. –Esa chica que ves ahí.- Señale a Rose, mientras fuego salía de mis ojos, y cada palabra salía lenta y ruda.- Es mi mujer, Rosalie. ¿Se podría saber que haces bailando tan pegado con ella? – Le solté.

-Ey, ey, ey, no te exaltes, chico. ¿Tu mujer? Pues no la cuidas muy bien, eh. ¿Este es el grandulón del que me hablaste, Rose?- Preguntó, mirándola de manera tierna. Pero su dedo era acusador mientras me señalaba.

Ella me miro, expectante. Esperaba mi reacción. Pero, ¿qué quería que hiciera? Me estaba muriendo por dentro. ¿Ya no me ama? ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo al tipo ese que me trata con tanto desprecio? ¿Fue algo que yo hice…o que ella dijo?

La duda me mataba y, por primera vez en mi larga existencia, deseé poder leer mentes como Edward.

Después de un rato, caminó acercándose a nosotros y asintió lentamente.

-Eres un idiota.- Me susurró.

El mundo se me vino abajo. Lo hubiese matado si Rose no estuviera ahí, pero…Rose le había dicho algo, eso era seguro. ¿Pero qué? ¿Se aburrió de mí, no me ama, qué? Me urge saberlo…

-Rosalie…-

-Calla, Emmett.-

Ahora era ella la que cerraba los ojos con rabia, y mordía suavemente su labio inferior buscando la calma.

-Mira, Emmett.- Se burló al pronunciar mi nombre. –No sé qué te crees pero…-

-Calla, August.- Le cortó Rosalie, de la misma manera despectiva.

Así que no era solo contra mí…

Ambos la miramos, como si ella estuviese a punto de dar un juicio. Algo de lo que nosotros dependiéramos.

-Oh, vamos, Rose. ¿No me digas que sentirás debilidad por este idiota, verdad? Después de lo que me dijiste…-

Lo miré como un oso mira a su presa. Pero él me ignoro, mirando directo a Rosalie. Y entonces mi mente procesó lo que dijo después de idiota. Después de lo que me dijiste… ¿Qué le dijiste, Rose? ¿Qué le dijiste?

-A callar, he dicho. No te metas con Emmett, August.- Le gruñó Rosalie. Sospeché que no me defendía realmente, el tipo algo le había hecho a Rose.

-Uy, sí, ahora te harás la sentida, nena.- Le espetó él, furioso, casi gritándole.

Y a Rosalie nadie le habla así.

-Cállate.- Le reproché, mostrándole mi puño. Él se tambaleó un poco, pero se tranquilizó.

Me ignoró.

-No me digas que apenas captas lo que te dije hace rato…conozco a este tipo, un idiota. No te ama, eres su pequeño juguete, Rosalie. Eso es todo. No se preocupa por ti, ¿por qué crees que no ha hecho nada hasta ahora?-

Así que eso era…ese tío se le había insinuado a Rosalie, ella le habló de mí y él la puso en mi contra.

La mirada dolida de Rosalie me mató. Aunque ella trató de esconderla rápidamente. No, no podía ser. ¡Yo sí era un idiota! ¿Cómo se me ocurre hacerle algo así a Rose?

Sin pensármelo dos veces, crucé en dos grandes zancadas la distancia entre nosotros y la abracé. La abracé fuertemente. Escuché sus secos sollozos.

Me sentí repentinamente mareado al darme cuenta de que ella no correspondía a mi abrazo, pero cuando intenté romperlo, sus finas manos se agarraron del pecho de mi camisa, impidiéndome, con ese solo gesto, dar un solo paso más lejos de ella.

Sus ojos brillaban con dolor, y me di cuenta de que August no era el hermano de Marcus, si no un amigo nuevo. No lo conocía, y Marcus no lo conocía muy bien tampoco.

-Perdóname.- Le susurré dulce, lenta y tiernamente al oído, rogándole a los cielos que lo hiciera.

-¿Qué te hizo?- Le pregunté a mi chica en el oído. El veneno arrastraba cada una de mis palabras.

-Emmett, perdóname.- Me dijo, sin voz. Sus labios se movieron, pero no escuché nada.

-¿Por qué, cariño?-

-¡Perdóname por enojarme, por ser tan tonta!-

Esto no tenía sentido alguno.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

No sabía cómo sentirme. La culpa me mataba. Había hablado de Emmett frente a August, y este lo había ofendido, y yo no hice nada para defenderlo. Estaba demasiado absorta en mis pensamientos. Y él me besó, me besó apasionadamente para después sacarme a bailar.

Me enfurecí al ver como Emmett reaccionaba al verme con August, pero no fue hasta que él lo ofendió que me di cuenta de todo; Yo había hablado más de Emmett, había dejado que un tipo se me insinuara, que el mismo tipo me besara, y encima, me había enojado porque Emmett se había puesto celoso.

No sé qué pasó muy bien, solo que ellos comenzaron una pequeña discusión, con insultos y ofensas. Después, Emmett me abrazaba y me pedía perdón.

Lo había logrado, lo había lastimado. Y eso me dolía hasta lo más profundo de mí ser. Varias veces me habían dicho que era una chica superficial, dura como una piedra, sin sentimientos…No me conocían realmente. Sí, era un tanto superficial, y algo ruda al hablar. Pero tengo sentimientos. No me gusta mostrar esa debilidad…Y usualmente no tengo que hacerlo, Emmett siempre está allí para cuidarme, para protegerme. Puedo crear un escudo entre el mundo y Emmett y yo. Así nada me lastima como una vez me pasó con Royce una vez hace muchos años. Emmett no permitía que nada me hiriese, antes de que yo tuviera tiempo siquiera de molestarme o de dejarme vencer por el dolor, él ya estaba a mi lado, abrazándome y defendiéndome.

Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a no mostrar mis sentimientos fuera de mi familia…a parecer una persona fría, a que Emmett me protegiera…que no me di cuenta cuando yo lo herí a él. Yo soy una persona frágil, aunque no lo parezca. Si no fuera por el apoyo de Emmett,… no sé qué sería de mí.

No lo abracé. No, yo no lo merecía. Su amor, su comprensión, su ternura… Pero aún así, cuando él trato de romper el abrazo, me sentí vacía. Llevé mis manos al pecho de su camisa, lo que estaba más cerca, y lo jalé hacia mí. No hice esfuerzo alguno, no había fuerza en mi ser. Pero aún así él no se movió, como si yo fuera más fuerte que él y le impedía hacer hasta el más mínimo movimiento.

-Emmett, perdóname.- Le ruego, sin agarrar valor para verlo a la cara. La voz no sale, pero sé que él entiende lo que digo.

-¿Por qué, cariño?-

Cariño…no merecía sus palabras. Por la lentitud con la que habla, y por la fuerza en sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, sé que él sabe, o por lo menos sospecha, que es lo que le digo.

-¡Perdóname por enojarme, por ser tan tonta!- Tomé aire…esto no era algo de lo que estuviera orgullosa. –Lo besé, Emmett, lo besé. Hablé mal de ti con él.-

Espere el momento en que me gritara que me odiaba…que al menos rompiera el abrazo. Pero nada paso. No se movió, no habló.

-Tranquila, amor, todo estará bien.- Me susurró al oído.

-¿Qué todo estará bien? –Se burló abiertamente August. –Si no eres masque una sucia perra, y tu enorme gorila que hace lo que le ordenes.-

Sucio sanguijuela.

Sentí las manos de Emmett empuñarse en mi espalda, y su cuerpo tensarse. Pasé mis brazos cariñosamente alrededor de su cuello, en un intento vano de calmarlo.

Me sonrió delicadamente, y me besó rápidamente en los labios. Sabía que entre nosotros todo estaba bien. Él me mostraba más compasión que la que yo realmente merecía.

Y supe que algo malo estaba por aproximarse.

**EMMETT'S POV**

Las palabras de Rose me sorprendieron, pero eso era algo que yo mismo me había buscado. Además, ¿Cómo podía culparla? Mi mente no pensaba más que en besarla y consolarla. Me dolía tenerla tan frágil alrededor de mis brazos, sin poder pensar cuales serían las palabras adecuadas para tranquilizarla.

Ella casi nunca mostraba sus sentimientos a nadie, excepto a la familia, y en especial a mí. Pero nunca antes la había visto tan dolida…o tan frágil. Ese sentimiento de incompetencia me causaba ansiedad.

Y escuchar esas palabras de la boca de ese tipo fue el colmo.

Rosalie me abrazó dulcemente, pero eso no me detuvo. No, nadie la ofendía y lastimaba de esa manera para después largarse saliéndose con la suya. Le sonreí dulcemente a mi mujer, y la besé rápidamente en los labios, indicándole que no debía preocuparse de nada, que todo estaría bien. Y acto seguido August y yo salimos corriendo del bar, directo a un pedazo alejado del bosque.

No llevábamos mucho tiempo corriendo, cuando sentí a Rosalie unisernos. Cuando volteé a verla, llevaba su característica mirada de superioridad, pero su sonrisa tierna le restaba altanería. Era simplemente hermosa. Pero no quería distraerme. Aceleré el paso para alejarme de ella, y no viera lo que venía ahora. Pero Rosalie siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Apenas estuvimos bastante lejos del bar, me paré. August igual, y casi al mismo tiempo que él, Rosalie.

Traté de no parecer un oso salvaje…pero no pude algo que ni siquiera yo vi venir… Le di el primer golpe, directo en la mejilla. Mi cara se dilató por la furia, no me podía controlar, no, ya no.

Lo golpeé de nuevo, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Emmett.- Susurró sorprendida, llevándose la mano a la boca.

Sabía que no le molestaba del todo el hecho de que golpeara a August, si no el de que golpeara. A pesar de que a Rose le gustan los chicos musculosos, jamás le han gustado las peleas.

Pero no me podía resistir.

Una llama de furia se prendió en los ojos de August, y ahora fue él quien me golpeo en la quijada. Empezamos a golpearnos, al grado que ya ni sabíamos si el golpe atinaba o no, solo lanzábamos la mano y las piernas.

Y el carraspeó de mi padre y el hermano de Marcus nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos. Ambos nos levantamos del suelo. Yo me dirigí a Rose, quien se encontraba con la misma expresión aterrada, siendo abrazada por Esme, y August se alejaba caminando del bosque, con el hermano de Marcus pisándole los talones.

-Emmett.- Me reprocharon Esme y Carlisle al mismo tiempo. Al parecer ellos tampoco habían tenido un buen día.


	10. Un gran final Yo solo quiero amar

**¡Hola, chicas! ¿Cómo han estado? ¡lamento haberme tardado tanto en escribir de nuevo! ¿Me extrañaron? Seguramente solo extrañaron el fic TToTT cierto, en un fic me pusieron "No nos abandones así de cruelmente" Es anónimo, chica, si estás ahí quiero dejar bien en claro que NO PIENSO ABANDONARLAS. NUNCA! Y si alguien mas lo pensó, pues...le contesto lo mismo xDD Realmente lamento la tardanza, pero como ya acalarè anteriormente, mis fics no los voy a abandonar...no de nuevo. (larga historia, y no bajo el nombre de aliecehalenn)**

**Ahora si, los motivos de mi tardanza; (como la hago de emoción pa' pasar al fic, vdad? jajja pero qiero qe sepan mis razones aquellas qe leen el encabeza. (Por cierto, chcias, me dan flojera xD nunca pongo algo interesante :EE. yo no lo leería xDDD No, la vdad es qe yo si leo encabezados...aunqe me den flojera. soy una floja de primera (H) y a mucha honrra. Pero esoss no son los motivos de mi laaaaarga laaaaaaaaaarga ausencia.**

**NO TENÍA UNA COMPUTADORA!.**

**Me fui a Sinaloa 3 semanas con mi abuela, y no pude usar su computadora, pq con este calor infernal se sobre calentaba demasiado y pues se echa a perder, y luego la lap de mi tio pues...es la lap de mi tio. Y no me la presta ¬¬ Y seguramente recordaaran qe queme mi lap. y con esto de las vacas y eso, no me había dado tiempo de escribir. Pero...**

**les presumo?**

**sì, sí les presumo xDD ¡Me acaban de regalar una lap nueva mis papás! Cuando llegué a mi casa despues de 3 semanas fuera (me fui sola) me la dieron !!! jajaja pero me tendran qe esperar pq es una mac y aun no la sé usar muy bien...tengo 2 dìas qe me la dieron, y, como las extrañaba tanto, ya me tienen escribiendoles!!!1**

**Las extrañé mucho, niñas!!!**

**Aquì está mi continuación:**

**NDCYC**

**Cap. 10**

Esme's PoV

Todo era tan extraño; desde el estar con esos vampiros hasta el pleito que todos habíamos tenido. No estaba enojada con Emmett, en lo absoluto. Para él no había nada en este mundo que no involucrara a Rosalie, aunque claro, yo estaba un poco...decepcionada de la medida que había tomado para defenderla.

-Emmett.- Le reprochamos Carlisle y yo al mismo tiempo.

Sonreí un poco internamente, todos mis movimientos eran a la par con los de Carlisle, y nunca nos poníamos de acuerdo.

Cuando vi a los dos jóvenes vampiros alejarse de esa manera, me sentí vacía. Sentí que eso era mi culpa, que no había logrado mantener unida a mi familia y por consecuente acababa de lastimar a otra.

-Aguarden.- Les llamé, ante la mirada atónita de mis hijos...y la mirada cómplice de mi marido.

Le sonreí tiernamente antes de encaminarme hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los dos vampiros, que se habían detenido, mirándome confundidos.

-Yo...lo lamento, August. Emmmett no debió reaccionar así...-

Pero fui cortada por la estridente voz de mi hijo.

-¿Qué no debí, madre? Es que tú no estabas ahí, frente a mí nadie, NADIE, llama a Rosalie "sucia perra", creo que eso está claro, ¿no?- Se defendió él, con una firme mano en la cadera de Rose.

Jackson miró de manera asesina a August, para después dedicarnos a nosotros una de disculpa.

-Lo lamento, August en muy atrabancado a veces.- Se disculpó él, la sinceridad pintada en sus ojos.

Emmett le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Lo lamento, Jackson- Se disculpó él, ignorando completamente a August. -Yo también soy así...casi todo el tiempo.- Terminó divertido.

-Me gustaría que vinieran a casa, conocernos, bajo otros términos.- Sugerí, dejando que una amplia sonrisa iluminara mi rostro.

Jackson sonrió también, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Aunque...-

-Para nada, Jackson. No será complicaciones, sin resentimientos.- Me apoyó el amor de mi vida, tendiéndole la mano amistosamente a Jackson. Lo abracé por el otro brazo, mientras Jackson le apretaba la mano.

August se encaminó hacia Rose, con Emmett siguiendole muy de cerca. En ese momento llegaron Nathaniel, Jasper, Alice y Marcus. Todos estábamos estáticos, esperando cualquier acto a estas alturas.

-Rosalie, yo...lo lamento. No debí de haber actuado de esa manera..-

Pero Rosalie levantó la mano y el chico calló de inmediato. Emmett se puso a lado de Rose, esperando, seguramente, que ella reaccionara de alguna manera. Pero ella permaneció tranquila.

-No es a mi a quien le debes una disculpa, August.- Le informó, para después mirar a su marido, y dirigir una rápida mirada al lugar donde estaba August.

Emmett suspiró.

-Lo lamento.- dIjeron ambos al mismo tiempo, sin siquiera voltear a verse. Rosalie sonrió y los abrazó a ambos.

Por alguna extraña razón, ambos chicos lo correspondieron felizmente, sin intenciones de pelear entre ellos.

-Marcus.- Llamó Alice. -Tú vendrás esta noche, ¿cierto?-

No era una pregunta.

Marcus se rió y asintió.

Después ella miró a Nathaniel, la amenaza en sus ojos.

-Sì, Alice, sí iré. No me lo perdería por nada.- COntestó, con las manos levantadas a la altura de su pecho y dando unos cuantos pasos para atrás.

Todos, inclusive él, estallaron en carcajadas.

Yo volteé hacia arriba, donde se encontraba Carlisle, quien me abrazaba por la espalda. Me acerqué para besarle, y él ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Te amo.- Susurró.

-Y yo a ti, tontito. Sobre todas las cosas.- Le aclaré.

Él sonrió, y estaba a punto de besarme, pero la voz de Alice nos sacó de nuestro pequeño mundo.

-A usted ni le pregunto, General Jasper Withlock Hale, porque, le guste o no, usted vendrá esta noche. Y todas las que le siguen, ¿entendido?-

Acto seguido, Jasper se acercó a ella para besarla.

-Por supuesto, señorita. Lo que usted me mande.-

Y así, todos juntos, partimos hacía la casa.

YA EN LA CASA DE LOS CULLEN.

Alice's POV

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Edward y Bella nos esperaban en...lo que debía ser la sala. Lo muebles en el lugar eran contados, pero no había cochinero. Seguramente quisieron evitarle un ataque de nervios a Esme.

Nos sentamos en cojines alrededor de la mesa del comedor, y otros en los dos sillones que sobrevivieron al ataque de furia del 'Gran Emmett McCartey Cullen'. Platicamos durante un rato, de manera amistosa. Repentinamente, todos éramos buenos y grandes amigos. El resiento suceso ya era parte del pasado, sin lugar a dudas. Incluso Emmett y August ya estaban hablando de apuestas para el próximo partido de Baseball de la temporada.

Mientras platicábamos, todos nos llevamos muy bien. Hablábamos de los lugares que conocíamos, de los vampiros con quienes frecuentábamos. Hasta que yo recordé una pequeña cosa.

-Jasper, cariño. Hay una cosa que aún no sé.- Todos se callaron para verme.

Jasper me miró nervioso. Yo le sonreí.

-No, mi amor, no estés nervioso. O quizá sí, no lo sé. Eso dependerá enteramente de ti. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó en la habitación de Emmett antes de que Carlisle llegara?-

Suspiró tranquilamente, dándose cuenta que no haría referencia a lo recientemente sucedido.

-Bueno, pues...

Jasper's POV (FLASHBACK)

Caminé hasta la habitación de Edward, de donde provenían todos esos gritos. Sinceramente, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Estaba descansado con la música muy cómodo, y luego estaba pasando tiempo con mi mujer, pero no, no puedo estar tranquilo ni un minuto. Emmett siempre tiene que hacer alguna estupidez que nos involucre a todos. Y para colmo, seguramente Alice llegaría muy tarde esta noche.

Al entrar en la habitación, me quedé pasmado. Frente a mí, mis dos hermanos, vestidos con una camisa negra pegada con unos pantalones camuflajeados y botas de montaña negras. Tenían una cinta verde alrededor de la frente y rayas negras debajo de los ojos. Edward cargaba un uniforme más en su mano derecha, y Emmett tenía un tarro de tinta negra preparado.

Mi hice para atrás inmediatamente.

-¿Què demonios está pasando?- Les pregunté.

Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que detrás de ellos estaba una pizarra blanca de esas con las que escribes con plumones. La pizarra estaba dividida a la mitad, de un lado estaban dibujados dos monitos de palito agarrados de la mano, uno con pantalón y el otro con falda, y alrededor había miles de corazones, seguramente hechos por Edward, pues debajo rezaba 'B+E4E'. Del otro, había un millón de cruzecitas, rayas y puntitos.

-Jasper, las chicas tendrán una 'Giirl's Night Out' esta noche, lo que significa salir a coquetear con chicos, y tener citas, y estar con chicos.-

FINAL FLASHBACK.

-Y cosas así, mi memoria no da para revivirlo todo, corazón.- Me dijo alegre, mientras rodeaba mis hombros con su brazo.

Había algo que me causaba gracia. Me acerqué peligrosamente a su rostro, y él se tensó.

-No has dicho, cariño, si te pusiste ese traje.-

Edward se echó a reír.

-Duende, no tienes ni idea. Agarró el plumón y escribió 'A+J4E' bajo mi 'B+E4E', y después de metió al baño a cambiarse. Emmett le puso el maquillaje, y más que guerrero parecía mapache.-

Todos empezamos a reír ante esa imagen, pero Jazz solo desvió la mirada.

-Así que... A+J4E'- Le eché carilla, haciendole cariños en la barba. Él ni siquiera volteó a verme. Seguramente avergonzado de que Edward lo descubriera. -No lo tomes así, amor.- Le susurré al oído. ÉL suspiró, pero no me miró. Lo besé en la comisura de los labios y él giró su rostro mostrando sus torturados ojos.

-No pasa nada.- Le aseguré, posando mi mano en su mejilla. Él tomó mi mano y la besó, sonriendo.

AMo cuando me sonríe....

Y así, todos pasamos la noche, entre risas, gritos, besos, abrazos, comentarios, unos cuantos golpes, y unos ronquidos por parte de Bella.

Creo que terminó algo cansada....


End file.
